Before The Moon Rises
by nephthys82
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Penelope78" Lorsqu'un livre enchanté tombe entre les mains de la meilleure élève de Poudlard, on peut s'attendre à tout sauf à ça! Histoire d'amour au temps des Maraudeurs RLHG
1. Prologue

Before The Moon Rises ( Avant que la lune se lève)

**Je vois déjà d'ici ce que vous êtes en train de vous dire****: elle n'a pas fini son histoire et elle commence une traduction! J'ai une très bonne raison pour ça qui est que ça manque cruellement de Remus/Hermione dans tous les sites français que j'ai vu alors je mets ma touche perso! Bonne lecture **

**Disclamer: les personnages**** ne sont pas à moi, l'histoire non plus, en fait rien n'est à moi! Bouhouhouhou!! Je fais remarquer que j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de l'auteur.**

**Before The Moon Rises ( Avant que la lune se lève)**

Prologue

Début de Juillet 1998

Hermione s'assit sur le banc en noyer teinté noir, l'inflexible bois froid contre sa peau. Elle se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur le banc devant elle et penchant sa tête vers le bas, position de prière.

Pourquoi, par tous les dieux, avait-elle du venir ici, dans cet endroit de culte et de prières, où les pêcheurs viennent se répandre d'excuses en espérant un pardon qu'ils ne demandent jamais sincèrement? Elle se moqua de sa propre puérilité. Elle regarda autour d'elle en silence.

L'endroit tout entier demandait le respect, elle s'y obligea volontairement, pour un tout petit moment de paix. Le toit de la Cathédrale était haut et insondable, taillé dans de la pierre blanche qui avait vieilli en quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre. Le soleil venait de se coucher et les vitraux étaient ombragées, mais elle pouvait pourtant distinguer les contours des Saints ou des Apôtres, elle ne savait pas à qui correspondait ces formes, peut-être les deux mais qui s'en souciait? Quelqu'un s'en souciait-il?

Presqu'au fond de la Cathédrale, au bout de la longue allée s'élevait un autel. Une étoffe rouge sombre recouvrait celui-ci. Quelques 20 bougies étaient allumées et émettaient une faible clarté dans cet endroit obscure. Peut-être étaient-elles là pour symboliser les vœux des gens, peut-être qu'ils les allumaient en dernier ressort, un dernier appel au nom d'une âme brisée. Elle ne savait pas honnêtement ce que les bougies signifiaient, mais elles lui paraissaient être importantes.

Hermione essuya une larme coulant sur sa joue et jura. Sentant une étrange sensation de culpabilité, elle regarda le plafond et s'excusa, l'esprit de cet endroit lui pardonnerait surement, il comprendrait que son cœur était meurtri, brisé, en lambeau et serré comme un étau.

Elle se hissa difficilement sur ses pieds, se genoux tremblant à cause de sa tristesse, et remonta le long de l'allée. Dans un certain sens, elle ne se sentait pas si seule en ces lieux. Debout devant l'autel, elle sortit sa baguette, en sachant qu'elle était complètement seule, elle fit apparaitre une bougie à côté des autres. Elle n'était pas aussi consumée que celles présentes, il n'y a avait pas de traces de cire fondue. Sa bougie était nouvelle et vibrante, la jeune flamme sur la mèche vacillait doucement. Elle ne ressemblait en rien aux autres bougies.

_Donne lui du temps, un petit peu de cette vie révèlera le meilleur de nous._

Elle passa ses doigts tremblant sur l'étoffe écarlate de l'autel, elle était lisse et froide, un peu comme de la soie. Elle se demanda rapidement pour quelles peines ces bougies avaient-elles été allumées. Y avait-il d'autres cœurs triste, d'autres âmes brisées? Elle sentit sa tête comme nager dans un océan de soupirs, et essaya tant bien que mal, de ne pas avoir l'image de SON (ndt: pas celle de Mione) visage passer devant ses yeux.

_Peut-être devrais-je allumer une seconde bougie._

Pas une pour elle et une pour lui, mais pour eux deux. Serait-ce une double chance de réconfort, une double chance de cicatriser son cœur? Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux clos, se glissant au-dehors avant même d'y avoir été invité. Elle devrait se permettre de pleurer, dans ce lieu de confession et de réconfort, mais le silence était tout même de rigueur, et elle devait le respecter…il y avait toujours le silence dans l'obscurité, et elle savait que s'était exactement où elle se trouvait, s'efforçant sans cesse de refaire surface et de trouver la lumière, si il y en avait encore. Les larmes silencieuses étaient de loin les plus difficiles.

Hermione se détourna de l'autel et commença à remonter doucement le long de l'allée. Ses chaussures raisonnaient doucement sur le marbre. Elle espérait seulement que cette allée continuerait éternellement parce que cela signifiait qu'elle ne devrait jamais atteindre la grande porte en bois, elle n'atteindrait jamais le monde extérieur, un monde où la dure vérité mettrait fin à ses fragiles émotions, un monde sans lui.

**Nda: juste pour ****rappeler à tout le monde, au cas où ils auraient oublié la description de l'histoire, c'est un Remus/ Hermione. Si ce n'est pas votre truc, allez voir ailleurs, mais pour les autres dont c'est le truc, je vais faire de vous des accros.**

**Faites très attention aux dates au début de chaque chapitre, ça vous aidera à éviter les confusions tout au long de l'histoire.**

**Ndt (moi): Il y a déjà 12 chapitres de fait, pas encore traduit bien sur. L'histoire est géniale et j'espère pouvoir vous la retranscrire avec le plus d'exactitudes possible. Si vous aimez, laissez-moi un petit mot. Je transmettrai toutes les review à l'auteur original.**


	2. Le plan de départ

Le plan de départ Le plan de départ

Janvier 1978

Les Maraudeurs: James, Sirius, Remus et Peter; assit à une table isolée dans un coin de la sombre bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il était très tard et les Maraudeurs, comme à leur habitude, étaient en train de préparer quelque chose.

La bibliothèque était déserte et silencieuse, comme ça devait l'être à cette heure-ci, la plus part des étudiants avaient déjà retrouvé leurs lits. Sirius et James étaient penchés sur une vieille et minable copie de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Remus était penché en arrière sur sa chaise, ses cheveux châtain clair justes derrière ses oreilles et les bras croisés sur son torse, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Peter paraissait nerveux et agité quand il effleurait de ses doigts le blason de Gryffondor cousu sa robe de sorcier.

- Que sommes-nous en train de faire? demanda Peter nerveusement.

- Nous te l'avons déjà dis Peter! As-tu écouté le plan de Sirius? répondit James irrité.

- Redites moi _Pourquoi_ ceci est une bonne idée? Questionna Remus. James se pencha en arrière en faisant attention, ébouriffant ses cheveux d'un air absent, ce qui fut non nécessaire car ses cheveux étaient déjà dans un désordre bien significatif, avec des angles bien particuliers.

Sirius souri, ses dents parfaitement droites et blanches. - Merci Remus, toujours à nous questionner sur nos motivations, la voix de notre conscience! Nous faisons ça parce que ça va être vachement drôle de donner quelques sensations à Rogue pour une fois.

- Tu es en train de parler de jeter un sort sur un bouquin historique qui devra capturer Rogue dans ses pages…pour combien de temps? Se demanda Remus, tapotant ses doigts sur ses lèvres tout en réfléchissant, ses yeux bleus pales incertains et interrogateurs.

- Qui ça intéresse? Répondit James.

- James, sois responsable. Soit, je ne peux pas supporter la présence de Rogue sauf à des kilomètres, mais cela semble un peu radical! rétorqua Remus.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Ca ne le tuera pas. Il ne sera pas capable d'altérer l'histoire, juste passé de page en page, perdu comme un petit chiot. Le sort s'arrêtera de lui-même après quelques jours…quelques semaines si nous sommes chanceux…et après il sera de retour avec son horrible tête graisseuse, dit Sirius, tapotant sa baguette sur le livre en récitant des incantations.

- Comment sais-tu que ça va marcher? Que se passera-t-il s'il peut altérer l'histoire quand il y sera? Et que va-t-il se passer quand il va revenir? Reviendra-t-il comme si rien ne s'était passé et surtout, combien de temps se sera écoulé sans lui? demanda Remus, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Une étrange sensation grandissante au creux de son estomac.

- Je ne sais pas si ça marchera ou non. Et je doute sérieusement qu'il puisse changer l'histoire…arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien Remus. Ca va être cool. Et de toute façon pour savoir si ça marche, combien de temps ça prend et savoir ce qui se passe, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen…le tester sur Rogue! Sirius fit son plus grand sourire en soulevant ses sourcils à plusieurs reprises.

Remus roula des yeux et soupira. - Je veux juste insister sur le fait que je pense toujours que ceci est une mauvaise idée. Remus regarda de nouveau au-dessus de son épaule pendant que Sirius continuait d'enchanter le livre.

- Remarque notée, dit Sirius sans lever ses yeux.

- Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder autour de toi, Lunard? demanda James, penché en arrière avec ses mains agrippant la table pour éviter de tomber.

Remus fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers James pour ne pas être entendu.

- Je sens…quelque chose de bizarre, chuchota Remus.

- Comment? demanda James.

- Tu deviens paranoïaque, répondit Sirius nonchalamment.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Lunard? Redemanda James.

- C'est juste que… J'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas seul, chuchota Remus rapidement, observant autour de lui encore une fois.

- Que veux-tu dire par là? Bégaya Peter.

- Je suis content que tu dises ça, commença James, car j'avais la même impression.

- Peut…être devrions-nous y aller? Dit Peter, s'étant levé rapidement et ayant poussé violemment sa chaise qui racla le sol dans un grand bruit sourd.

- Mince, Peter, la ferme! Aboya Sirius en baissant la voix. - Madame Pince prend toujours 10 minutes dans l'arrière bibliothèque avant de mettre à la porte les derniers élèves et tu _sais_ ça, dit-il, regardant James et Remus. Il n'y a personne d'autre ici. Reste silencieux Peter.

Peter reprit sa chaise, s'excusa et revint s'assoir à la table où Sirius finissait d'ensorceler le livre. Remus continuait à regarder aux alentours, et pendant que ses yeux restaient particulièrement fixes, les cheveux au bas de son cou commençaient à s'hérisser.

- Ecoute Sirius, je suis d'accord avec Remus pour cette fois. Je sens vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre là maintenant, dit James en gigotant sur sa chaise.

- Ok, ok, vous avez gagné. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Depuis quand êtes-vous devenus si lâche… commença à dire Sirius mais il fut immédiatement interrompu quand des livres, dans un recoin proche, tombèrent lourdement et bruyamment sur le sol.

Les quatre garçons sautèrent de table instantanément et coururent vers la porte. Le livre ensorcelé de _L'Histoire de Poudlard _ était toujours sur celle-ci. Dans leur hâte, ils avaient oublié de prendre l'ouvrage avec eux, entrainant ainsi une remise à plus tard de leur plan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand Madame Pince passa dans la bibliothèque, elle claqua sa langue fortement lorsqu'elle aperçut le tas de lire sur le sol. Elle les replaça dans le bon rayonnage, en ramassant aussi une vieille et usée copie de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Elle ne l'ouvrit pas et la replaça à l'endroit où elle devait être. Elle y resta pendant des années attendant qu'un malheureux étudiant vienne la chercher, totalement inconscient de la magie que renfermait cet ouvrage.


	3. Un désaccord pour un destin

Un désaccord pour un destin Un désaccord pour un destin

Janvier 1998

Hermione attrapa une couverture teinte aux couleurs de sa maison, entoura ses épaules tout en s'asseyant près du large foyer de la cheminée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Une fois installée confortablement en tailleur, elle étendit ses bras en avant et réchauffa ses mains près des flammes dansantes. La salle commune était presque vide maintenant, elle pouvait apercevoir un croissant de lune qui commençait à s'élever dans le ciel à travers la fenêtre couverte de givre. Ron et Harry avaient continué leur conversation plutôt agitée sur le Quidditch avec Dean et Seamus dans leur dortoir à sa requête, et le silence emplissait maintenant l'ensemble de la salle commune.

Ses pensées étaient tournées vers des problèmes d'Arithmancie lorsque la tranquillité de la pièce fut troublée. Harry, Ron, Seamus et Dean venaient de bondir au bas de l'escalier avec un grand bruit sourd. Elle détourna son regard du feu et les observa, désapprouvant le bruit nouvellement engendré.

- Tu as tord Weasley, dit Seamus avec son accent Irlandais.

- Donne-moi juste une minute, Finnigan, et tu seras obligé de me demander pardon pour avoir douté de moi, répondit Ron rageusement.

Il était évident pour Hermione que les garçons ne se disputaient pas vraiment. Une fois de plus, ils avaient un débat dans lequel Dean et Seamus étaient d'accord contre la partie opposée composée d'Harry et de Ron.

Elle détourna son regard d'eux et le fit revenir sur les flammes en roulant des yeux.

- Hermione! Dit Ron avec intérêt.

- Oui, demanda-t-elle, surprise d'être introduite dans une conversation concernant un sujet qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout.

- Dis à Dean et Seamus qu'en 1942 à Poudlard, Barney Sloth n'a PAS attrapé le vif d'or aussi vite, pendant la rencontre Serpentard / Poussoufle, que Harry durant le dernier match de Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, finit Ron en croissant les bras et en regardant Hermione avec assurance.

Elle fit une grimace de désapprobation: Comment veux-tu que je sache une chose pareille? Le questionna-t-elle.

- Tu connais tout à propos de l'histoire de Poudlard! Répondit Harry en lui souriant.

- Je connais toutes les choses Importantes, répondit-elle en se retournant pour remettre ses mains près du feu. Ils ne parlent jamais d'autres choses? Soupira-t-elle, sachant qu'elle était irritée et fatiguée. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle ne savait toutes ces choses.

Ron souffla clairement: Quidditch EST important! Va chercher ton bouquin pour qu'on puisse enfin clore cette discussion! dit Ron, se tenant debout devant Hermione avec colère.

- Quel bouquin? Rétorqua-t-elle méchamment, ne souhaitant le retour du silence.

- Oh, je ne sais pas, répondit Ron sarcastiquement. Le livre que tu as Toujours avec toi!

- RON! S'écria Harry essayant de stopper la dispute grandissante entre Hermione et Ron.

Elle observa Ron. – Si tu parles de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, et bien je ne peux pas vous aider. J'ai prêté le miens à Susan Bones pour un rapport pour le cours du professeur Binns.

- Et bah alors, va le chercher! Dit Ron avec impatience.

- Ron, je ne vais surement pas y aller pour tes beaux yeux! Si tu as besoin d'un livre, je te suggère d'aller à la bibliothèque et d'y prendre une copie. Répondit Hermione en perdant patience face à ses meilleurs amis.

- Mais tu pourrais faire ça tellement plus vite! Gémit Ron.

- Ce que Ron essaie de te dire, interrompu Harry rapidement, c'est que si cela ne te dérangeait pas, pourrais-tu s'il te plait aller à la bibliothèque prendre ce livre pour nous? Ca nous prendrait deux fois plus de temps pour le trouver alors que toi, tout le monde sait que tu es très efficace dans ce genre d'endroit.

Dean et Seamus avaient gardé le silence pendant cet échange interminable, ne voulant pas enragé Hermione plus qu'elle ne l'était – Ron l'ayant déjà fait plus que quiconque.

- Bien! Dit Hermione, levée et fâchée. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez du moment que vous vous la fermiez à propos de Quidditch!

Elle laissa choir sa couverture rouge et or sur le canapé, et partie en coup de vent hors de la salle commune.

Hermione descendit les escaliers en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était 8h30, elle n'avait que trente minutes pour aller à la bibliothèque avant que celle-ci ferme pour la nuit, bien assez de temps pour trouver un livre et revenir dans la salle commune. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'ils se taisent et qu'elle puisse à nouveau jouir du silence.

Hermione s'arrêta devant le grand bureau de la bibliothèque. Mme Pince la regarda avec son visage ridé et ses yeux vigilants.

- Puis-je savoir, s'il vous plait, s'il reste une copie de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ dans la bibliothèque? Demanda la jeune fille gentiment. Cela ne me sert à rien de parcourir la salle s'il n'y a pas le livre que je veux.

Mme Pince agita sa baguette avec un air irrité vers un grand livre de registre en face d'elle. Les pages défilaient trop vite pour qu'on puisse lire quoique ce soit sur chacune d'elle, mais Hermione savait que c'était la liste complète de la collection de Poudlard. Finalement, lorsque les pages finirent de tourner, elle loucha au bas de la page et regarda de nouveau Hermione.

- Il y a un volume disponible. Personne ne veut le prendre, dit la bibliothécaire sèchement.

- Pourquoi pas? Questionna Hermione.

- Cette une très vieille copie qui à tendance à se désagréger.

- Bien, ça ne fait rien du moment qu'il y a l'information dont j'ai besoin dedans, répondit Mione.

- Je pense la même chose. Voulez-vous que je vous indique l'emplacement?

- Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Je crois pouvoir le trouver moi-même.

- Très bien, J'ai autre chose à vous dire. Je suis sure que vous êtes consciente que la bibliothèque ferme dans 20 minutes. Ne l'oubliez pas! Finit-elle avant de se replonger dans ses papiers.

Hermione s'éloigna du bureau et marcha en direction de l'endroit où elle était sure de trouver l'ouvrage. La bibliothèque était pratiquement vite à cette heure tardive. Elle passa le coin et arriva face à une table où Hannah Abbott et Ernie Macmillan travaillaient. Ils étaient au milieu d'une discussion sur les Runes Anciennes quand Mione passa près d'eux.

- Hermione! S'écria Ernie. T'as une minute?

Hermione s'arrêta à mi-chemin et soupira. Elle était fatiguée et sur le point de grogner, mais elle se retourna en souriant à Ernie.

- Bien sure. De quoi as-tu besoin? Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la table.

Hermione souhaita bonne nuit à Hannah et Ernie. Ils la remercièrent pour sa perspicacité en Runes Anciennes et elle reprit sa route rapidement. Elle était en retard, plus vite elle aurait le livre, plus vite elle pourrait retourner à la salle commune pour se réchauffer les mains et enfin de relaxer. Elle marcha à travers l'allée dédiée à l'histoire et s'arrêta devant un ensemble d'étagères. Il était plein de lire et elle observa avec attention chaque volume pour enfin trouver celui dont elle avait besoin.

Elle se hissa sur ses pointes de pieds quand elle le vit, elle s'éleva le plus haut possible pour l'attraper. Elle toucha le livre du bout des doigts et il chuta de l'étagère.

- C'est bizarre, dit-elle doucement.

Le livre était face contre terre et ouvert. Quelques unes des pages jaunes étaient froissées et pliées avec des angles bizarres. Elle s'accroupit et retourna le livre. Instantanément, elle le laissa tomber de ses mains, une étrange lumière argentée commençait à émaner des pages.

Hermione commença à reculer rapidement, mais pas assez vite. La lumière argentée se concentra en un filet lumineux qui engloba tout ce qui avait autour du livre, Hermione y compris. Avant qu'elle ne sache se qui se passait, tout son corps commença à la picoter. Sa tête commença à tourner et elle se sentit tomber, tout était hors de control, dans un océan d'argent. Elle se protégea les yeux de la lumière qui était froide et aveuglante. Elle frissonna comme si elle était plongée dans une mer de glace argentée. Puis, tout arrêta de bouger, la lumière argentée avait disparu. Hermione ouvrit ses yeux pour voir que rien ne s'était produit. Mais si tout ceci était vrai, pourquoi était-elle débout dans l'obscurité de la bibliothèque en train d'écouter une voix qui ressemblait vraiment à celle de Sirius Black?


	4. Trébucher pour enfin avoir une vérité

XXXXX

**Bonjour, bonjour, voici les réponses aux review pour cette nouvelle fic, qui ne l'oubliez pas, est une traduction de la fiction originale de Penelope78. **

**Titou Moony: mes premières review sont de toi et j'en suis heureuse! J'espère que la suite va te plaire car en tous cas moi ça m'a fait super du bien d'enfin lire une bonne fiction sur ce couple. **

**Alpo: tu me suis partout dis donc, cooool! Super contente que cette fiction te plaise aussi, voici la suite tant attendue. **

**Cicin: ...et voilà la suite! Comme tu vois j'ai continué! **

**Crépuscule: donc comme tu le vois j'ai aucun moyen de rallonger les chapitres car à la base c'est pas de moi mais je te le dis tout de suite, les chapitres suivant sont de plus en plus long. **

**Dumati: j'ai vachement du mal pour la traduire car le complexe climat- persos est très dur à mettre en scène, donc ton compliment me fait très plaisir. **

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi: l'histoire n'est pas de MOI, je ne fais que la traduire et mettre ma personnelle touch! Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce couple te plairait mais à ce que je vois on a les mêmes gouts! **

**Cheyna: ça c'est sur que Mione va être contente, voir très contente... **

**Ekleenex: ouf, alors j'ai bien traduis, ça me rassure! Merci encore et à bientôt. **

**Melle Black: du calme, voilà la suite comme prévu! **

**Bibi: maintenant tout de suite ça va? Ok j'ai tardé mais le principal c'est d'avoir le chapitre. **

**Roxy: c'est sur que les premiers chapitres ne sont pas très révélateur mais la suite vaut le coup.**

Trébucher pour enfin avoir une réponse

Janvier 1978

Hermione frotta ses yeux avec le dos de sa main. Elle se tenait debout immobile et écoutait. Que s'était-il passé? Le livre de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ n'était plus sur le sol, la lumière argentée s'était dissipée et maintenant, elle était dans un coin de la bibliothèque obscure et silencieuse, à part quelques voix qu'elle pouvait entendre juste au détour de l'allée.

- Je ne sais pas si ça marchera ou non. Et je doute sérieusement qu'il puisse changer l'histoire…

Etait-ce Sirius? Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa à cette idée, ça faisait presque deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu Sirius et des larmes menaçaient d'apparaitre. Elle se rapprocha des étagères et elle put alors écouter la conversation plus distinctement.

- …arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien Remus…

Professeur Lupin? Hermione fut persuadée que le livre lui était tombée sur la tête, l'avait assommé et elle devait rêver. Elle se pencha en avant pour voir entre quelques livres et faillit hurler.

Les Maraudeurs étaient assis de l'autre coté de l'étagère. Ils paraissaient bien réels et vivants. Se pourrait-il être autre chose qu'un rêve?

Elle observa en premier James Potter. Elle souri malgré elle. Il ressemblait tellement à Harry, les mêmes cheveux brun en désordre, le même sourire. Seuls les yeux étaient différents, Hermione savait qu'Harry avait les yeux de sa mère.

Après elle reconnu Sirius. Dieu qu'il était mignon dans ses jeunes années. Ses cheveux étaient noir comme les ailes d'un corbeau ainsi que ses yeux…si profond et insondable. Des larmes surgirent de ses yeux. C'est sur qu'il avait toujours parut rebelle et téméraire, et elle avait alerté Harry contre ceci, mais maintenant, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Sirius était assit devant elle, jeune et conscient que le monde lui apporterait de grandes aventures et qu'il vivrait pour les voir. Il lui manquait tellement.

Puis, il y eut Peter Pettigrow et ce fut difficile pour Hermione de retenir sa rage. Elle voulait bondir de l'autre côté du rayon et l'étrangler. Comment pourrait-il trahir ses amis? Comment pourrait-il les condamner à une mort certaine? Comment pourrait-il envoyer Sirius à Askaban pendant 13 ans? Mais c'était amusant de voir à quel point Peter était loin de ressembler à un meurtrier. Il ne ressemblait pas à l'homme qui les avaient tous déçu, il ressemblait plutôt à un petit garçon fragile dans un monde d'homme, incertain d'être de taille.

Le dernier garçon assit à la table se trouvait être Remus Lupin. Elle n'aurait pas pu le deviner au premier regard car le jeune garçon paraissait plein de vie et non aussi fatigué que dans son futur. Il n'avait pas de cernes autour des yeux, pas de cheveux gris, pas de fatigue ni de rides sur son visage. Il était un jeune garçon. Ses amis étaient toujours vivants. Peter n'avait pas encore changé de coté et Voldemort ne régnait pas…encore. Elle pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient bleus pales et quand il faisait un large sourire, elle lui souriait en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

- Ca va être cool. Et de toute façon pour savoir si ça marche, combien de temps ça prend et savoir ce qui se passe, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen…le tester sur Rogue! Sirius fit son plus grand sourire en soulevant ses sourcils à plusieurs reprises.

Stop! Hermione venait de voir que le livre que Sirius était en train de manipuler était _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ . Etait-ce vraiment possible? Ce pourrait-il que ce soit le même livre? Serait-ce la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait là?

- Remarque notée, dit Sirius sans lever ses yeux.

- Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder autour de toi, Lunard? demanda James, penché en arrière avec ses mains agrippant la table pour éviter de tomber.

Remus fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers James pour ne pas être entendu. Hermione se colla de plus en plus contre l'étagère, reposant ses mains sur les livres qui lui faisaient face.

- Je sens… quelque chose de bizarre, chuchota Remus.

- Comment? demanda James.

- Tu deviens paranoïaque, répondit Sirius nonchalamment.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Lunard? Redemanda James.

- C'est juste que… J'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas seul, chuchota Remus rapidement, observant autour de lui encore une fois.

Comment? Ils ne sont quand même pas capables de me sentir

- Que veux-tu dire par là? Bégaya Peter.

- Je suis content que tu dises ça, commença James, car j'avais la même impression.

- Peut…être devrions-nous y aller? dit Peter, s'étant levé rapidement et ayant poussé violemment sa chaise qui racla le sol dans un grand bruit sourd.

- Mince, Peter, la ferme! Aboya Sirius en baissant la voix. - Madame Pince prend toujours 10 minutes dans l'arrière bibliothèque avant de mettre à la porte les derniers élèves et tu _sais_ ça, dit-il, regardant James et Remus. Il n'y a personne d'autre ici. Reste silencieux Peter.

Peter reprit sa chaise, s'excusa et revint s'assoir à la table où Sirius finissait d'ensorceler le livre.

Hermione inspira fort et revint se coller aux étagères pour voir les Maraudeurs. Quand elle les regarda attentivement, elle s'aperçut que Remus continuait à regarder autour de lui. Tout à coup, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur elle. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux. Elle se recula, ses mains toujours reposant sur les livres. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de respirer trop fort.

Peut-il me voir? Pensa-t-elle en paniquant. Qu'allait-il se passer s'ils se rendaient compte de sa présence?

- Ecoute Sirius, je suis d'accord avec Remus pour cette fois. Je sens vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre là maintenant, dit James en gigotant sur sa chaise.

- Ok, ok, vous avez gagné. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Depuis quand êtes-vous devenus si lâche… commença à dire Sirius mais il fut immédiatement interrompu quand des livres, dans un recoin proche, tombèrent lourdement et bruyamment sur le sol.

Hermione était toujours penchés sur les livres et sans s'en rendre compte ils avaient glissé de l'étagère, et avaient finalement fini par tomber au sol révélant ainsi sa cachette. Elle se baissa rapidement, son cœur battant très fort dans sa poitrine. Elle plaça sa main sur la bouche pour empêcher sa respiration d'être entendue.

Les quatre garçons sautèrent de table instantanément et coururent vers la porte. Le livre ensorcelé de _L'Histoire de Poudlard _ était toujours sur celle-ci. Hermione entendit le bruit de leurs pas se fondre dans le couloir. Quand elle fut sure que la voie était libre, elle se releva doucement.

Ceci ne parait pas être un rêve, se dit-elle sans conviction. Elle commença à se sentir très seule et nerveuse dans cette bibliothèque sombre. Un bruit venant de nul par la fit sortir de sa stupeur.

Mme Pince!

Hermione courut à travers la bibliothèque, zigzaguant entre les tables et les rayons de livres. Elle poussa la porte et s'engouffra dans un couloir vide. Regardant de tous les côtés avec appréhension, elle se sentit seule.

Bon, je peux me réveiller à n'importe quel moment maintenant. Là tout de suite serait cool!

Elle lissa les plis de sa jupe et prit une grande inspiration. Le seul endroit où elle pouvait aller était le bureau de Dumbledore.

C'était déjà le Directeur quand les Maraudeurs étaient ici je crois? J'espère seulement que son bureau n'a pas changé de place!

Elle partit en direction du bureau, à travers les corridors vides, espérant obtenir les réponses dont elle avait besoin. Est-ce un rêve oui ou non?


	5. Un réveil difficile

Un réveil difficile

**Un réveil difficile**

_Janvier 1978_

Hermione s'empressa à travers les couloirs vides de Poudlard, pensant à un endroit qui devrait être confortable et familier. Comment quelqu'un peut-il se sentir bien quant il n'est pas sur si tout se qu'il ressent est réel ou rêve ?

Les corridors étaient froids et une petite brize glacée parcourait ceux-ci de temps à autre, faisant voler de la poussière présente dans les coins et quelques bouts de parchemins laissés derrière par des étudiants. Bientôt, elle se retrouva face à la gargouille de Dumbledore et il y eu un problème.

_Quel est le mot de passe ? Mince._

Soudainement, la gargouille se déplaça sur le coté, et l'escalier tournant fut dévoilé. Hermione recula dans un élan de panique. Le professeur McGonagall apparu et la regarda fixement.

« Et, puis-je vous demandez ce que vous faites hors de votre lit à cette heure tardive ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je…hum…Professeur Dumbledore a dit qu'il avait besoin de me voir » répondit-elle, sentant ses joues rougir sous le regard accusateur du professeur McGonagall.

« Très bien ». Son professeur de Métamorphose approuva rapidement avant de partir par un autre couloir.

Hermione avala sa salive, prit une grande aspiration et mit les pieds sur l'escalier circulaire mouvant. Une fois au sommet, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore et frappa doucement à la porte. La porte fit un petit clic et elle la poussa pour entrer.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? » Demanda Hermione nerveusement au même moment qu'elle s'engouffrait dans le bureau.

« Oui, entrez », entendit-elle le vieux Directeur dire. « Prenez un siège », dit-il en montrant de sa main les fauteuils, Hermione alla s'asseoir précautionneusement, trouvant un siège avec des repose-bras, « Que puis-je faire faire pour vous ? »

« Je…hum…et bien…je suis Hermione Granger », répondit Hermione maladroitement

« Oui, je sais », répondit-il en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Quoi…je veux dire…comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ! »

« Je sais beaucoup de choses. »

« Mais, je ne suis pas encore née…ce que j'essaie de dire est…voyons, En quelle année sommes-nous ? » demanda Hermione en même temps que sa frustration grandissait. Dumbledore la regarda avec un certain amusement.

« Je crois que c'est l'année 1978. »

« Bien », dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en regardant le sol. « Ok, voilà la chose, je suis née en 1980 », dit-elle, attendant pour voir si le Directeur allait commenter.

« Oui, c'est cela », déclara-t-il.

« Si je comprend bien, je ne naîtrai pas avant 2 ans. J'étais dans la bibliothèque ce soir…enfin, ce soir en 1998 et j'ai pris un livre sur l'étagère. Quelque chose se passa, il y eu un lumière argentée brillante et la chose suivante que je sais, est que je suis en 1978 et je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici ». Hermione prit une grande respiration et attendit que le Directeur parle. Il tapota ses doigts très lentement, comme s'il réfléchissait. Puis, il regarda de nouveau Hermione, ses yeux bleus scintillaient.

« Pouvez-vous me renvoyer ? » demanda finalement Hermione, un silence s'installa plus longtemps qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

« Non », répondit-il gentiment en souriant.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda-t-elle sans augmenter la voix…seule Hermione pouvait faire cela.

« Je ne peux pas altérer le futur », répondit-il.

« Mais vous ne serez pas en train d'altérer le futur. Je suis arrivée ici par accident, me renvoyer pourrait tout arranger » dit-elle en glissant peu à peu du bout de sa chaise, ignorant les commentaires des tableaux autour.

« Il n'y a pas d'accidents, Mademoiselle Granger. »

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je me souviens parfaitement qu'en 2e année TOUTES les copies de _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ ont été vérifié à cause de la chambre des…euh, n'y pensez pas. Si toutes les copies ont été empruntées, comment celle-ci a pu y échapper ? Quelqu'un d'autre ne devrait pas être à ma place ?

« Pourquoi vous posez-vous tant de question ? » demanda Dumbledore, amusé par le besoin d'avoir des réponses d'Hermione.

Elle soupira de frustration. Comment tout cela est-il arrivé ? « Donc, vous êtes entrain de me dire que vous ne me renverrez pas dans le futur ».

« Exact. Vous avez trouvé ce livre ensorcelé ce soir et pas par chance, ceci est la preuve dont j'ai besoin pour savoir que vous n'êtes pas là par erreur. Et si je vous renvoyais, je modifierais votre passé et donc votre futur et je ne peux pas faire ça».

Hermione s'étala de nouveau dans le fauteuil, sa bouche un peu entrouverte. Ses pensées allaient dans des centaines de directions. Que disait Dumbledore ? Etait-il en train de dire qu'elle allait devoir _rester_ en 1978 ?

« Mais vais-je être bloquée ici pour toujours ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix juste au niveau d'un murmure et avec une ride de concentration juste entre ses sourcils.

« Pas pour toujours. Je pense connaître exactement le sort qui a été utilisé sur ce livre, et bien qu'il ne soit pas acceptable, il n'est pas interdit non plus. Je doute sérieusement que le jeteur du sort soit assez puissant pour que vous restiez plus d'un an. Je penche plutôt pour 2 mois.

« 2 mois ? » cria Hermione. « Que se sera-t-il passé à mon retour ? »

« Rien. Ce sera comment si vous n'étiez jamais parti », dit Dumbledore. Il se leva de son bureau et commença à tourner en rond devant le fauteuil où Hermione était assise. Elle le regardait avec une anxiété grandissant au fond de ses entrailles.

« Que vais-je faire jusque là ? »

« Mélangez-vous aux autres, faites-vous des amis », répondit-il tout en lui souriant.

Hermione se leva en acquiesçant de la tête. « Et que vais-je dire quand ils commenceront à me poser des questions ? »

« Dites leur seulement ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir et rien sur leurs futurs », répondit-il très sérieusement.

« D'accord, je comprend. »

« Un lit a été préparé pour vous dans la tour Gryffondor. Je pense que vous connaissez le chemin. »

Elle approuva. « Ne serait-ce pas, par chance, un rêve ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non ».

« Oui, bien sur. Un cauchemar alors », murmura-t-elle avant de regarder Dumbledore et d'ajouter, « Merci ».

Elle dit doucement au revoir au Directeur et quitta son bureau avec un air de déception. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire en 1978 pour une durée de 2 mois ? Son estomac fit quelques tours sur lui-même. Se fera-t-elle des amis ? Voulait-elle des amis ?

Elle pensa à Sirius…se faire ami avec lui serait de le perdre une deuxième fois. Puis elle pensa à James, le père d'Harry…oh Merlin, James et Lily…tués par Voldemort. Voulait-elle vraiment être ami avec eux, sachant l'horrible sort qui les attendait sans leur en dire un mot ? Peter…pouvait-elle être amie avec un traître ? Et Remus…cher vieux et gentil professeur Lupin… il était le seul des Maraudeurs toujours en vie dans le futur. Il serait l'option la plus sur pour une amitié, mais comment peut-on être ami avec juste UN des Maraudeurs ?

Quand Hermione arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle réalisa, un peu trop tard, qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du mot de passe. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

_Donnez-moi un petit break. Ayez un peu de sympathie pour moi, s'il vous plait._

Avant qu'Hermione ait pu reprendre ses esprits, le portrait s'ouvrit et quatre garçons émergèrent de l'entrée. Hermione recula, trébuchant avec ses propres pieds.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Sirius, la regardant comme si elle était en train de comploter contre lui.

« Et bien… » Bredouilla-t-elle, incapable de réaliser le fait qu'elle était en train de voir Sirius, beaucoup plus jeune. Elle voulait l'enlacer et le serrer très fort, mais elle savait qu'il penserait qu'elle était dingue.

Hermione se raidit et releva un peu son menton. « Je ne pense pas que se soit vos affaires. Et je voudrais pouvoir entrer dans la salle commune si vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient ».

« Tu n'es pas à Gryffondor », répondit James sceptiquement.

Peter pointa la robe d'Hermione. Le blason de Gryffondor y était cousu au niveau du cœur. « Elle porte une robe de Gryffondor, Cornedrue », dit-il doucement.

_Par Merlin, merci pour le fait d'avoir pris cette robe._

« Hé, Peter a raison. Comment cela se fait qu'on ne t'ait pas reconnu ? Nouvelle fille ? » Demanda Sirius en soulevant un sourcil. Hermione rougit sous cette remarque.

« Je…Ouais, je suis nouvelle. »

« Désolé pour tout », dit James d'un air penaud.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

Hermione leva son regard immédiatement. Remus la regardait, c'était lui qui venait de parler. Elle fut de nouveau étonnée par la jeunesse de son visage. Ses joues se colorèrent.

« Jane », répondit Hermione, utilisant son deuxième prénom. Elle pensa que c'était plus sur pour que personne ne puisse s'en souvenir dans le futur.

« Jane … ? » demanda Sirius avec un large sourire à son égard.

« Hum, simplement Jane. Juste Jane, c'est moi », répéta-t-elle nerveusement.

« Elle n'est personne d'autre que Jane », redit Remus à James.

« Et bien, heureux de te connaître Jane », répondit James. « Nous avons des trucs à faire ce soir donc on se voit demain. »

« Ah, ok. Bonne nuit à tous », dit-elle, tout en passant à coté d'eux et en entrant dans le passage.

Remus la regarda rapidement, respirant son odeur au moment où elle passa près de lui, un des nombreux dons des Loup-garou était un très bon odorat. L'odeur sucrée qu'elle dégageait le rendit tout drôle. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il pouvait sentir son cœur s'emballer, ce fut un sentiment bizarre.

« Allez Remus », interpella Sirius du milieu du couloir. Remus secoua la tête et accouru dans leur direction en se demandant si ce ne serait pas mieux de rester aussi loin que possible de Jane.


	6. De nouveaux grands Changements

BEFORE THE MOON RISES (Avant que la lune se lève)

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, comment allez-vous me pardonner pour cette si longue absence ? Je ne le sais pas encore. Voici le 5e chapitre de Before the Moon Rise. Le 6e est bientôt fini aussi, vous aurez ainsi les 2 cou sur cou. Vous pouvez remercier Heroica Fantasia 8 car c'est en lisant sa review que j'ai osé retourner voir où en était mes vieilles traduction.**

**Pour votre bon plaisir, bonne lecture !**

**Bizouxxxx**

**Nephthys82**

**De nouveaux grands changements. **

_"Eh bien, j'espère que je ne tombe pas amoureux de toi_

_Tomber amoureux me donne le cafard_

_Eh bien, la musique joue et tu exposes_

_Ton cœur pour que je le vois_

_Ajoute une bière et maintenant je t'entends m'appeler_

_Et j'espère que je ne tombe pas amoureux de toi"_

_ –Tom Waits. _

_Janvier 1978_

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et fut éblouie par la vive lumière du soleil. Elle avait réussi à arriver dans son lit entièrement habillée et avait négligé de fermer les lourds rideaux rouges autour de son lit.

-"Bonjour" dit une douce voix féminine à côté d'elle.

Hermione leva les yeux lentement, un cri éclata dans son esprit. C'était la mère de Harry—Lily Evans. Elle était si belle avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses yeux vert émeraude.

-"Je suppose que tu es une élève transférée, bien que ça semble vraiment tard dans l'année pour ça" dit Lily, s'asseyant sur le lit en face d'Hermione.

-"Je-euh, oui on peut dire que je suis une élève transférée"

-"Tu es arrivée tard la nuit dernière?" se demanda Lily, regardant les vêtements d'Hermione et remarquant que ça ne ressemblait pas à un pyjama.

Hermione rit, un peu embarrassée alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit. "Oui. J'étais épuisée hier quand je suis arrivée" dit-elle honnêtement. "Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche avant le petit déjeuner".

-"Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée" dit Lily, avec un sourire franc. "Je suis Lily Evans, au fait" Lily tendit sa main et Hermione la serra lentement, regrettant secrètement qu'Harry ne soit pas là pour la voir.

-"Jane…Jane Doe" dit Hermione stupidement, serrant la main de Lily.

-"Jane Doe?" demanda Lily, plissant le nez "C'est un peu-".

-"Oh, c'est un diminutif d'un nom — plus long. Oui, mon père était allemand et c'était un nom atrocement long alors Doe roule mieux sur la langue" bégaya-t-elle rapidement, se sentant de plus en plus stupide.

-"Oh" dit Lily, hochant la tête. "Je vois. Eh bien, tout s'explique. Ravie de te rencontrer, Jane Doe" Lily sourit et Hermione se relaxa immédiatement. "C'est bien d'avoir une nouvelle Gryffondor. Je pense que tu vas te plaire ici" Hermione sourit à Lily avant de sortir ses affaires et se diriger vers les douches.

Après une longue douche chaude, Hermione s'habilla et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Ça n'avait presque pas changé en vingt ans — ça lui donnait un certain confort. La salle commune était pleine d'étudiants se préparant à descendre dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, mais quand elle vit les Maraudeurs, elle n'était toujours pas prête au sentiment de rêve qui la surmontait encore.

Lily, à côté de James, leva son bras et fit un geste. "Jane, par ici!".

Hermione regarda ailleurs et se demanda si elle oserait. Oubliant ça --elle était une Gryffondor après tout — elle s'approcha du groupe. "Bonjour" dit-elle en se mettant d'un air gêné à côté de Lily, sentant les regards sur elle.

-"Jane, je voulais te présenter mes amis" dit Lily, attrapant le bras d'Hermione d'une manière amicale. Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

Tout va bien se passer. Fais comme si tu les rencontrais pour la première fois.

-"Voici Sirius Black" commença-t-elle, le désignant.

Sirius hocha la tête et fit un grand sourire rayonnant à Hermione. Seigneur, il était beau. Elle essaya de ne pas rougir en lui disant bonjour. Il avait un sourire qui pourrait séduire une vieille sorcière.

-"Voici James Potter" dit-elle, puis, se penchant pour se rapprocher d'Hermione, "c'est mon petit ami"

-"Ravie de te rencontrer" dit Hermione, avec l'impression de serrer la main de Harry.

-"Voici Peter Pettigrow"

Hermione serra les dents. Peter avait l'air mal assuré et nerveux. Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente, Peter? Elle se demanda si elle le devinerait.

-"Et voici Remus Lupin" dit Lily, en le montrant.

Hermione sourit et Remus rougit. Est-ce qu'il rougit? Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Remus était du genre timide.

-"Bonjour" dit-il, tendant sa main en hésitant vers elle. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il doive la toucher. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux — il pourrait le sentir à des kilomètres, et c'était déstabilisant. Hermione serra sa main et leva les yeux pour regarder les siens plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de rediriger son regard vers Lily.

-"Et voici Jane Doe" dit Lily, souriant à Hermione.

-"Jane Doe?" demanda James, essayant de ne pas rire. "ça sonne tellement…générique".

-"C'est exactement de ce que j'ai dit" admit Lily, "Mais c'est un diminutif pour quelque chose, c'est ça Jane?".

-"Ouais…" et se souvenant de son mensonge, "c'est un diminutif. Mon père était allemand alors c'est un long nom allemand — difficile à dire et tout" dit-elle, hochant la tête comme une idiote.

-"C'est le diminutif de quoi?" demanda Remus.

Bon sang. Réfléchis Hermione, réfléchis.

-"Euh—Doechenbache — hauf" sortit-elle. "Oui, c'est ça, Doechenbacherhauf".

-"Woh, ça c'est long" dit Sirius, haussant un sourcil. "Je continuerai à t'appeler Jane Doe, si ça ne te dérange pas" dit-il, allant vers elle et passant son bras autour de ses épaules. "Bienvenue à Poudlard. Laisse-moi-".

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge quelque part derrière eux. "Laisse-nous te faire visiter. On connaît cet endroit mieux que personne".

-"C'est vrai?" demanda Hermione, aimant beaucoup cette version joyeuse de Sirius.

-"Attend un peu" dit-il, lui souriant encore et regardant Remus derrière son épaule.

Les Maraudeurs plus Hermione entrèrent dans la salle de Métamorphose pour leur premier cours; elle se sentait juste un peu nerveuse, après tout, la Métamorphose avait toujours été l'une de ses meilleurs matières.

La salle était un peu différente de celle qu'elle connaissait. Il n'y avait pas de bureaux, à leurs places des tables accueillant trois personnes avaient été placées. Elle regarda Lily.

-"On s'assoit toujours ici" dit-elle, désignant deux tables vers le fond de la salle.

"Sirius pensait que ça empêcherait le professeur McGonagall ne remarquer ce qu'il faisait, mais maintenant elle le regarde deux fois plus" Lily rit.

James et Peter s'étaient déjà assis devant la table que Sirius avait choisie. Lily prit une chaise à côté de James. Ce qui laissait Hermione s'asseoir à la table de Sirius et Remus — qui restait en retrait comme s'il voulait s'asseoir autre part.

Et c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de penser. Son regard alternait entre les deux chaises vides et Jane, puis sur la salle. Est-ce que les autres se demanderaient ce qu'il faisait s'il allait s'asseoir autre part? Bien sûr que oui, ils n'étaient pas stupides. Ils verraient clair à travers son étrange comportement — il avait déjà un peu peur que Sirius ne le sache déjà, et c'était pourquoi il flirtait si ouvertement avec Jane — juste pour le faire enrager.

Hermione haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de Sirius.

-"Bon choix" dit-il en la taquinant.

Elle leva les yeux vers Remus; il était toujours debout, regardant la salle.

-"Viens, Prof — Remus" elle se corrigea rapidement, trouvant bizarre de l'appeler par son prénom, "Tu peux t'asseoir ici; je ne mords pas".

Remus sourit doucement. «Trop tard pour ça», pensa-t-il. Il soupira et s'assit à côté de Jane. Ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible, - elle lui sourit alors qu'il s'asseyait - ou peut-être que si. Il se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Quand elle le regardait, il avait l'impression qu'elle savait des choses; il se sentait exposé et il n'était pas habitué à ça. Seuls ses plus proches amis connaissaient ses secrets, et ils ne les connaissaient même pas tous. Il préférait ça — sa vie exige des secrets, qui quitte des petites pièces pour une sorte d'intimité. Et il n'avait plus de pièces vides dans sa vie pour Jane…alors pourquoi il avait l'impression de faire le ménage juste pour elle?

Hermione, au contraire, se sentait chez elle à côté de Remus. Il était la seule chose de son futur qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir emmené avec elle dans sa folle aventure — même s'il n'avait que dix-sept ans. Il restait Remus Lupin, et il était sexy dans son genre. Il n'était pas follement beau comme Sirius ou attirant (style farceur) comme James; il était beau…et ces yeux…qui savait qu'ils étaient aussi bleus? Dans le futur, elle n'avait jamais remarqué ses yeux à part l'expression de tristesse qui semblait toujours présente. Vous pouviez dire qu'il était honnête même sans lui parler, et Hermione savait qu'il était gentil, doux et jetez un coup d'œil à ces mains…

« Arrête ça », pensa-t-elle immédiatement. Elle sourit d'un air penaud à Remus avant de se tourner pour entendre ce que Sirius était en train de dire.

-"…non James, pas ce soir…il y a entraînement de Quidditch…".

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Même dans le passé elle ne pouvait pas échapper au Quidditch. La vie était vraiment injuste. Elle se retourna vers Remus.

-"Alors…" elle ne pouvait pas penser à quoi que ce soit à dire, et elle fut soulagée d'être sauvée par McGonagall entrant dans la salle.

-"Bonjour. Prenez vos livres page 374. Nous allons apprendre comment métamorphoser des bougies en canaries. Evans, voulez-vous bien venir ici et distribuer les bougies à tout le monde?" dit le professeur McGonagall.

-"Oh, je me souviens de ça" dit Hermione, l'air absent.

-"Tu as déjà fait cette leçon?" demanda rapidement Sirius.

-"Oh-eh bien, oui".

-"A ton autre école alors?" demanda Remus, cherchant la bonne page du livre.

-"Hin hin" dit Hermione alors qu'elle regardait Lily passer dans la classe en donnant les bougies.

-"Où est-ce que tu étais à l'école? C'était comme Poudlard?" demanda Sirius.

-"Oh-eh bien, c'était vraiment comme Poudlard, juste un peu plus vieux" répondit-elle honnêtement.

Lily s'arrêta devant leur table et ils prirent chacun une bougie. "Bonne chance" murmura-t-elle à Jane.

-"D'accord, tout le monde, silence s'il vous plait. Merci Miss Evans" dit-elle, reprenant la boite vide. "Lisez le paragraphe et quand ce sera fait vous serez capable de faire votre transformation. Je passerai dans les rangs".

-"Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ton livre…le lire avec toi?" demanda Hermione à Remus, sans se rendre compte que Sirius avait glissé son livre près d'elle.

-"Euh—".

-"Eh bien, si tu ne veux pas le partager, ce n'est pas grave" dit-elle, ressentant son malaise.

-"Non, non. C'est-euh-bon" dit-il, forçant un sourire. Sirius regarda Remus et sourit, réprimant son envie de rire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu cette expression sur le visage de Remus.

-"Merci" dit-elle, se penchant pour jeter un coup d'œil au paragraphe. Son bras se pressa contre le sien et alors qu'elle ne le remarquait pas, lui oui. Sa présence était si distrayante qu'il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur sa lecture. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son parfum — il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce que ça lui rappelait. Son bras le picotait à l'endroit où celui d'Hermione le touchait; il continuait de la regarder du coin de l'œil, mais elle était trop occupée à lire pour s'en apercevoir. Même s'il n'était pas dans son état de loup-garou, il en avait quand même les sens. Il pouvait l'entendre respirer doucement, l'apaisant dans une sorte de transe, et il fallut qu'elle répète deux fois son prénom pour l'en sortir.

-"Remus?" demanda-t-elle. Hermione le regarda; il y avait une lueur étrangère dans son regard. "Remus?".

-"Qu-quoi?" il secoua la tête et leva les yeux.

-"Désolée de te déranger, mais Sirius veux te parler" dit-elle en souriant.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-il, regardant Sirius, qui avait une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer son rire. Sirius désignait James, qui tenait sa bougie métamorphosée dans ses mains, mais il ne l'avait pas métamorphosé en canari mais une réplique exacte de Severus Rogue qui tenait ses vêtements à l'envers attachés autour de sa taille.

Remus sourit et Hermione soupira doucement en le voyant. Remus entendit son doux soupir et la regarda rapidement.

-"Quoi?".

-"C'est bon de te voir sourire" dit-elle, pensant au temps que ça aura prit de voir son visage fatigué avec un sourire.

-"Merci" dit-il avec hésitation.

-"Vous devriez tous avoir métamorphosé vos bougies à présent" dit le professeur McGonagall. "James Potter, j'ai vu cela" Elle regarda James d'un air sévère, mais il y avait une petite étincelle dans ses yeux.

Hermione sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur sa bougie et marmonna "Candelanthis". Sa bougie noire se transforma remarquablement en un canari jaune qui gazouilla gaiement avant de s'envoler de la table. Elle pointa sa baguette vers le canari à nouveau "Candelanthis". Le canari disparut et une bougie noire tomba dans les mains tendues d'Hermione.

-"Wow" dit doucement Sirius. "Potter, tu as une adversaire pour le meilleur élève de Métamorphose".

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une teinte rosée par l'embarras, mais elle était fière de ses habiletés.

A côté d'elle, Remus déglutit. Elle n'aurait pas pu être une mauvaise élève? Elle devait vraiment être attirante et douée? Il grimaça en voyant sa bougie; elle avait juste une paire d'ailes jaunes et essayait vigoureusement de s'envoler de la table.

Le reste de la journée fut pratiquement calme pour Hermione. Elle se rendait d'un pas traînant à tous ses cours de la journée à Poudlard, heureuse de constater qu'elle n'était ni trop en retard, ni trop en avance sur les autres septièmes années.

Après dîner, elle s'était assise dans un des grands fauteuils dans la salle de Gryffondor. Un grand feu brûlait dans la cheminée et alors qu'elle commençait à lire son livre, elle réalisa qu'il était finalement temps de commencer à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie –même si c'était seulement temporaire.

-"Regarde qui est sur ton fauteuil, Moony" dit James, s'approchant et se mettant derrière le fauteuil où Hermione était assise. Lily se laissa tomber sur le sofa alors que Peter et Sirius choisirent de s'asseoir par terre, près du feu.

-"Quoi? Je suis sur ton fauteuil?" demanda-t-elle en regardant directement Remus, qui était debout derrière le canapé.

-"Comment tu savais qu'il était Moony?" demanda Peter curieusement.

Bon sang tu es observateur, n'est ce pas sale bête? Pensa-t-elle en regardant rapidement Peter. Les autres la regardaient, se demanda la même chose, même s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant que Peter ne pose la question.

-"Oh-je-euh, j'ai entendu l'un d'entre vous l'appeler comme ça un peu plus tôt" mentit-elle.

Un murmure approbateur flotta entre eux. Ils s'appelaient si souvent par leurs surnoms qu'ils ne pouvaient pas penser que c'était un mensonge. Elle se relaxa et regarda à nouveau Remus.

-"C'est ton fauteuil? Je peux me lever" dit-elle, fermant doucement son livre et se levant du grand fauteuil.

-"Non, ce n'est pas mon fauteuil" dit-il, fixant ses pieds.

-"Si ça l'est" dit Sirius, remarquant l'air très mal à l'aise de son ami.

-"Eh bien, des fois ça l'est, mais tu peux t'asseoir là" dit-il, la regardant.

-"Non, c'est bon. Je vais allez me coucher. Bonne nuit".

-"Bonne nuit, Jane. Je monte dans une minute" dit Lily avant de se lever et de déposer un baiser sur la joue de James. "Ne cause pas d'ennuis".

-"Tu me connais" dit-il en prenant sa main.

-"Oui, je te connais. Et comme je dis, ne cause pas de problèmes. Bonne nuit James. Bonne nuit" dit-elle en se tournant et en regardant les autres.

Quand les deux filles furent parties, James s'étendit sur le canapé et Remus prit le fauteuil qu'Hermione avait juste quitté.

-"Alors Moony, tu veux nous dire quelque chose?" demanda Sirius, haussant un sourcil et donnant un coup de coude à Peter.

-"Non" répondit calmement Remus.

-"Allez, Remus. Tu ne peux pas nous mentir" dit James, suivant la voie de Sirius. Remus avait toujours été trop fermé sur lui-même; ils devaient constamment lui soutirer les informations.

-"Quelque chose à propos de la nouvelle?" continua Sirius.

-"Non" dit encore Remus, devenant rouge et bougeant sur son fauteuil.

-"Moony" dit Sirius, s'appuyant sur ses mains et riant. "Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirai que tu as un faible pour la nouvelle" James et Peter ricanèrent.

-"C'est absurde. Je ne la connais même pas" dit-il, n'osant pas les regarder en face, et effrayé que le mot menteur soit écrit sur son front.

-"Vraiment un faible" dit James, en lançant un clin d'œil à Sirius et Peter.

-"Je t'ai vu la regarder et je ne t'avais pas vu regarder une fille comme ça depuis Patricia Harden en troisième année" dit Sirius, regardant Remus droit dans les yeux. Il évitait tout contact visuel –un signe de malhonnêteté.

-"Patricia Harden?" dit Peter, ricanant.

-"Et alors?" dit Remus sur la défensive. "Elle était la fille la plus sexy de l'école et vous le savez tous!".

-"Elle l'était" acquiesça James. "Mais elle avait dix-sept ans et toi treize" Il rit doucement.

-"Depuis quand l'âge compte?" contra Remus. "Sirius est sorti avec toutes les filles de septième année quand il avait quinze ans".

-"C'est vrai, Sirius, tu l'as fait" dit James.

-"Eh bien, j'ai toujours été chanceux avec les demoiselles" dit-il de sa meilleure voix arrogante. "Mais, revenons à Jane" dit-il, prononçant son nom lentement.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec elle?" demanda Remus, regardant le feu.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle?" demanda James.

-"Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle?" répéta Peter.

-"Je pense qu'elle est intelligente" dit Remus calmement.

-"Ouais, et?".

-"Et…attirante…" ajouta-t-il doucement.

-"Alors, est-ce que tu vas faire le premier pas?" demanda Sirius, se penchant et regardant Remus droit dans les yeux.

-"Non"

-"Pourquoi pas?" demanda James, confus.

-"Parce qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec moi".

-"Ah, Remus, tu ne te donnes jamais assez de mérite. Tu es un garçon très beau—"

-"Mais tu as oublié" dit-il sombrement, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et parlant si bas que seul son ami entendit. "Je suis un foutu loup-garou"

Et sur ce, Remus se leva et s'en alla, soupirant. Il pensait à Jane et rejeta vite ses pensées. La vie était différente pour lui. Tout se finissait de la même façon — il était un loup-garou — fin de l'histoire.

Un bon moment plus tard, Sirius ouvrit la porte du dortoir qu'il partageait avec les autres garçons de septième année de Gryffondor. Personne n'était allé au lit, sauf Remus.

Sirius s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, qui était à côté de celui de Remus. La lune éclairait presque la pièce et Sirius pouvait la voir par la fenêtre. Remus n'avait pas fermé les rideaux autour de son lit mais il était allongé et ses yeux étaient fermés. Sirius avait la vague impression qu'il n'était pas endormi.

-"Moony? Tu dors?"

-"Oui"

Sirius sourit. "Tu sais qu'on t'embêtait avec Jane, c'est tout, hein?" dit Sirius, sa voix étonnamment gentille.

-"Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça" répliqua-t-il et Sirius pouvait entendre des onces de tristesse dans sa voix bien que Remus aimerait penser qu'il les cachait bien.

-"Il n'y a pas de problème avec moi si tu ne l'aimes pas" dit honnêtement Sirius.

-"J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler" répété Remus, élevant la voix mais gardant les yeux fermés.

-"Ecoute, Moony, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse? Je veux dire, tu es un garçon très bien, elle semble être une fille décente…quel est le problème?" Sirius sursauta doucement quand Remus se releva d'un coup, le fixant.

-"Sirius, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler" Remus grogna pratiquement entre ses dents, "mais puisque tu ne vas apparemment pas te taire à propos de ça, je vais te dire. Je ne sais pas si j'apprécie Jane ou pas, d'accord? Et tu veux savoir pourquoi? C'est parce que je ne sais même pas qu'est ce qu'on est supposé ressentir quand on apprécie une fille. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi? Parce que je suis un loup-garou. Je passe chaque moment de ma vie à essayer de cacher ce simple fait — ce simple fait qui complique tout. Je ne serai jamais comme toi et James, toujours en train de convaincre les filles—"

-"Tu n'as jamais essayé de convaincre des filles, Remus" interrompu Sirius.

-"Ouais, bien, et alors? Elles ne voudraient pas de moi et tu le sais" dit-il, passant ses jambes sur le côté du lit et se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Il leva les yeux vers la lune à peine visible. "Comment une fille pourrait rester avec moi quand elle découvrirait l'horrible vérité?"

-"On ne t'a pas abandonné quand on a appris la vérité, Moony. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que la bonne fille le ferait?"

-"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que Jane est la bonne fille?" demanda-t-il, regardant Sirius.

-"Je ne dis pas qu'elle l'est. Je dis juste que si tu ne la laisse pas venir, ou qui que ce soit, tu ne le sauras jamais"

Remus entendit Sirius se lever et quitter la pièce. Il resta devant la fenêtre, se répétant les mots de Sirius inlassablement dans sa tête. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Comment pourrait-il savoir si une fille prendrait ses jambes à son cou en découvrant la vérité s'il ne lui donne jamais une chance de l'apprendre? L'idée le terrifia parce qu'il y avait une part de lui qui ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passerait — et il pourrait imaginer sa vie…sa vie qui n'inclurait aucune fille.


	7. La première aventure

BEFORE THE MOON RISES

**Coucou tout le monde, je voudrais commencer par dire que le chapitre précédent avait été traduit par Miss Lup Lup qui avait repris ma traduction. Ce chapitre aussi avait été traduit en partie par cette demoiselle. Le voilà maintenant achevé pour ma (et votre) plus grande joie ! Bonne lecture**

**Nephthys82**

**La première aventure**

"_Tuesday morning in the dark ("mardi matin dans le noir)_

_I was finding out who you are" (Je devinais qui tu étais.") _

_ -Michelle Branch-  
_

_Janvier 1978_

Deux longues semaines avaient passé pour Hermione et elle trouvait que 1978 n'était pas si horrible qu'elle l'aurait pensé. Elle avait de très bonnes notes en cours, mais le plus important, elle avait construit de nouvelles amitiés — amitiés qu'elle savait vouées à l'échec dans le futur…sauf pour Remus, bien sûr. Elle l'aurait toujours en rentrant chez elle.

Hermione était assise seule à une table de la bibliothèque, étudiant. Même en dehors de son propre temps, elle ne pouvait laisser ses notes être en-dessous de la perfection. Il se faisait tard et elle étouffa un bâillement.

_Quelle heure est-il en fait? _Elle regarda sa montre. _Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit si tard déjà. La bibliothèque va bientôt fermer. _

Hermione sortit un bout de parchemin et commença à écrire rapidement avec sa plume. Elle avait décidé de tenir un journal de tout ce qu'il se passait pendant qu'elle était coincée en 1978. Elle savait qu'il était possible qu'un jour, elle voudrait se rappeler tout en détail — il valait mieux qu'elle écrive ses souvenirs ici, ainsi elle n'oublierait rien. Quand elle eu fini, elle mit le parchemin dans un de ses livres et rangea ses affaires.

Elle marcha le long d'une allée de livres jusqu'à la sortie quand elle entendit des voix familières au coin. Elle s'arrêta et écouta, incapable de stopper le sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres. C'était les Maraudeurs et il semblait qu'ils préparaient un plan.

Elle contourna l'étagère sur la pointe des pieds et se mit derrière eux, ils n'y firent pas attention.

-"Ok, Rusard devrait être là, donc je pense qu'il serait plus sûr de prendre ce chemin" disait James, déplaçant son doigt sur un vieux morceau de parchemin — la Carte des Maraudeurs.

Derrière eux, Hermione sourit à ce souvenir. Elle, Harry et Ron utilisaient exactement la même carte — pour d'autres raisons bien sûr. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre l'étagère.

Les quatre garçons se tournèrent rapidement — James enleva la carte de la table à la vitesse de la lumière — et quand ils virent que c'était seulement elle, ils se détendirent.

-"Jane, heureux de te voir" dit Sirius avec douceur. "Mais tu es particulièrement jolie ce soir" Remus roula les yeux et Peter ricana.

-"Sirius, honnêtement. Vous préparez quelque chose" dit-elle d'un ton joueur.

-"Nous? Préparer quelque chose? Jamais" répliqua James, ébouriffant ses cheveux de sa main.

Hermione passa devant eux et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de Remus; il la regarda rapidement, sentant la chaleur monter en lui.

-"Je ne vous fais pas confiance tous les deux" dit-elle en désignant James et Sirius. Ils la regardèrent avec une fausse expression choquée.

-"Et nous?" demanda Peter, se montrant lui et Remus.

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit sous le choc, et elle était reconnaissante qu'un rire dément ne sorte pas de sa bouche.

_Quelle ironie. Peter veut savoir si je lui fais confiance. C'est facile — non._

Elle se tourna et regarda Remus; il la regardait du coin de l'œil. "Je fais confiance à Remus" Et c'était vrai — elle faisait confiance au futur Remus Lupin dans sa vie. Elle ne sentait pas de différence avec la version plus jeune.

-"C'est pas juste. Pourquoi tu fais confiance à Remus et pas à nous?" demanda Sirius, d'un ton taquin, faisant semblant d'être offensé par ses accusations.

-"Parce qu'il est honnête" dit-elle comme si c'était la raison la plus évidente. Remus baissa le regard vers la table et sourit, la chaleur autour d'eux montait dans sa poitrine.

-"Vrai, elle marque un point, Patmol" acquiesça James.

-"Ouais, elle marque un point" répéta Peter.

-"Alors, Remus, qu'est-ce que vous préparez vous tous?" demanda Hermione, posant une main sur le bras de Remus; il sursauta doucement à la surprise du contact.

-"C'est pas juste! Moony ne peut pas mentir!" gémit James.

-"Je sais" dit Hermione, retirant sa main de son bras et souriant d'un air démoniaque à James et Sirius.

-"Ça ne fera rien de lui dire", dit calmement Remus.

Sirius haussa les sourcils de surprise. "Quoi? Moony qui veut partager un secret? Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Tu dois faire des miracles, Jane" dit-il d'un ton dramatique, ôtant un chapeau imaginaire devant elle.

-"Tais-toi" rétorqua Remus.

-"Ok, Jane, voilà le truc—" commença James.

-"Attends une minute" interrompit Sirius. "Il y a des règles, Cornedrue. Tu ne peux pas amener quelqu'un de nouveau comme ça dans notre plan—"

-"Elle n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de nouveau" dit Remus en défense de Jane.

-"Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais faire partie de ce que vous allez faire. Je voulais juste savoir ce que vous prépariez tous les quatre" admit Hermione.

-"Mais on peut l'utiliser" dit Peter avec excitation. "Elle est meilleure en enchantement que toi et James. Bien sûr Remus est meilleur que vous de toutes façon" dit-il à Sirius.

-"Woh, Peter, calme toi une minute. Je ne veux pas faire partie de quelque chose avec vous dont je ne suis pas _sûre_ que ça n'enfreindra pas les règles de l'école" dit Hermione.

-"Qui a dit qu'on enfreindrait les règles de l'école?" demanda James.

-"Eh bien, on peut seulement s'en douter. Mais si vous ne planifier rien en dehors des lois de l'école, alors pourquoi vous avez besoin de cette carte?"

-"Comment tu sais pour la carte?" demanda rapidement Sirius.

Hermione resta perplexe un moment mais répondit avec hâte, "J'ai vu quelque chose comme ça avant. Je sais ce que c'est"

-"Oh" répondit-il.

James regarda Sirius. "Peter a raison. On _pourrait_ se servir de son aide. Ça pourrait être encore mieux, mais si on la prend, on devra aussi prendre Lily"

-"Lily?" s'exclama Peter. "Elle n'est jamais d'accord"

-"Elle pourrait l'être" dit James avec un clin d'œil. "Je pourrai utiliser ma magie sur elle…sans jeux de mots bien entendu"

-"Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais faire partie de ce que vous planifiez!" répliqua Hermione. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir des problèmes avec les célèbres Maraudeurs — même en 1978 elle était inquiète par ce que les professeurs penseraient.

Dans un moment de spontanéité (peut-être parce que les mots de Sirius avaient été imprimés dans sa mémoire), Remus se surprit lui-même à attraper le bras d'Hermione gentiment; elle leva les yeux pour plonger dans ses yeux bleus. Il lui sourit, son sourire en coin étrangement sexy et rebelle sur son visage habituellement si gentil.

_Est-ce que Remus Lupin est en train de sourire?_

-"Allez, Jane" dit-il. "Ça va être drôle"

Comment pouvait-elle dire non à ce visage? Il avait l'air si…_tentant_. Hermione pouvait jurer qu'elle avait vu une étincelle dans ses yeux.

-"C'est ça Moony. Continue" dit Sirius, frappant la table de sa main.

-"Eh bien…je suppose que je pourrais essayer" dit-elle avec hésitation.

-"Super!" s'exclama James. "Tu expliques le plan Patmol, et je vais voir Lily" James sortit la Carte du Maraudeur de sa poche et la jeta sur la table. Il se dépêcha de trouver Lily, et disparut dans la bibliothèque.

-"Ok, approche-toi" murmura Sirius. "On va commencer par là…" dit-il, désignant une pièce sur la carte.

Hermione se pencha, et son bras toucha celui de Remus. Elle le regarda et murmura, pendant que Sirius expliquait quelque chose à Peter.

-"J'espère que tu sais que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, ce sera entièrement ta faute" murmura-t-elle d'un ton naturel.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas" murmura-t-il, la regardant dans les yeux et sentant son estomac se retourner, "je prendrai soin de toi"

Hermione sentit soudain quelque chose la picoter dans le dos, une nouvelle sensation. Elle soutint de regard intense de Remus. "Je sais" répondit-elle honnêtement, sa voix semblable à un soupir.

-"Vous écoutez vous deux?" demanda Sirius, irrité.

-"Quoi? Oui, bien sûr" dit Remus, dégageant son regard d'Hermione et se penchant sur la carte. _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire?_ Pensa-t-il.

Hermione regarda brièvement le visage de Remus, se posant encore des questions sur le sentiment qui l'avait prit à l'estomac. Elle remit ça sur le compte des nerfs — après tout, elle venait juste d'accepter, Merlin seul sait comment, de briser des règles de l'école.

OoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se trouva compressée dans un coin sombre près de la salle commune de Gryffondor avec les Maraudeurs et Lily portant une cape à capuche noire qu'elle avait empruntée à Sirius. C'était trop grand pour elle et elle devait remonter les manches et le bas de la cape traînait dangereusement derrière elle à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait — bien sûr elle avait l'air de vouloir jouer à mettre les vêtements de son père. Elle se souvint de leur conversation quand il lui avait donné la cape.

_-"Tu n'as rien de plus…petit?" demanda-t-elle, mettant la cape sur ses épaules et grimaçant. Elle ne pouvait même pas voir ses mains._

_-"Ah, Jane" dit-il, passant un bras amical autour de ses épaules. "Je suis un homme. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire" Il se pencha vers elle et murmura. "Si tu veux une petite cape, tu devrais demander à Peter. Et toi Remus? Tu n'as pas une vieille cape?" _

_Hermione se tourna pour voir Remus assis sur le sofa avec James et Peter. Les capes de Remus, même si elles étaient vieilles, ne seraient pas mieux pour elle. Ses épaules étaient plus larges que celles de Sirius même si Sirius avait probablement les cheveux plus longs._

_Remus leva les yeux vers elle brièvement avant de secouer la tête. "On a utilisé ma vieille cape sur ce mannequin qu'on a laissé dans les vestiaires des Serpentards, tu te souviens?" il fit un demi-sourire à Jane et dit doucement, "Désolé"_

_-"Oh oui" Sirius rit pendant un moment. "Une sacrée farce" _

Elle se sentait anxieuse, là en dehors de la salle commune, et elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler _pourquoi_ elle avait acceptée cette _mission_—est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Remus? Il ne l'avait pas supplié mais elle sentait certainement que c'était sa faute (à lui). Elle mâchouilla sa lèvre nerveusement pendant que James expliquait le plan à nouveau.

-"Je ne peux pas croire que je fais ça" marmonna-t-elle.

-"Soit prête; ça deviendra peut-être une passion" dit Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Remus se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille, "Détends-toi" Elle sourit doucement et marmonna, "j'essaye"

-"Ok, on a la carte" commença James. "Dans exactement cinq minutes, Rusard quittera les cachots et se dirigera vers son bureau pour une pause café. Ça devrait nous donner assez de temps pour descendre aux cachots. Sirius, tu as le 'Safflower' et le 'Cochineal'?"

-"Ici" dit-il, tenant deux grandes bouteilles — une pleine d'une substance rouge, l'autre jaune. Le sourire malicieux sur son visage ne faisait rien pour calmer les nerfs d'Hermione. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si nerveuse parce qu'après tout, elle pouvait faire tout ce qui lui plaisait en 1978—ça n'aurait aucune importance quand elle reviendra dans le futur. Elle essaya de se souvenir de ça, espérant que ça l'aiderait à déstresser, mais les vieilles habitudes étaient difficiles à rompre.

-"Super. Ok, Jane, on aura besoin de toi et Remus pour trouver quels sorts ont été utilisés sur la porte de la salle de Potions et sur celle de la remise. Le professeur Leseret est contre nous et il a mis de plus en plus de sécurité, mais je suis sûr qu'à vous deux vous pourrez les enlever" continua James.

Hermione regarda Remus et sentit la grosse boule d'anxiété devenir de plus en plus forte dans son estomac. Maintenant elle devrait ajouter _briser et entrer à nouveau_ dans sa liste d'offenses

-"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire exactement avec le Safflower et le Cochineal?" demanda Lily.

James se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Tu verras"

-"Je pense que Lily et moi devrions être mises au courant de ce qu'on va faire. Dans le cas où on se ferait tous prendre, on saurait au moins pourquoi" dit Hermione, les mains sur les hanches d'une façon très 'Hermione'.

-"On ne se fera pas prendre" dit James, confiant. "Je ne veux pas vous le dire parce que je veux que vous soyez surprises toutes les deux; mais je vais vous donner un indice. Demain des Serpentards vont faire une potion pour faire pousser les cheveux, et ils devront la boire à la fin de la classe. Je vais transformer le Safflower et le Cochineal en deux ingrédients dont ils ont besoin pour la potion, échanger quelques étiquettes, et voilà. Les Serpentards auront une surprise et on va bien rire"

-"Ce n'est pas gentil, James" dit Lily.

-"Je t'avais dit que ça ne lui plairait pas" dit Peter.

-"Lily, ça ne les blessera pas et ça ne durera qu'une journée, promis"

James glissa son bras autour de sa taille et l'approcha de lui. Elle s'attendrit dans ses bras.

-"Eh bien, d'accord, du moment qu'ils ne soient pas blessés"

-"Le Maître des Potions n'a pas un anti-sort dans sa remise?" demanda Hermione, sachant que Rogue le faisait dans le futur.

-"Non" dit James en la regardant étrangement.

-"Oh…je me demandais juste" Hermione se demanda si un évènement avait fait que Rogue avait jeté un sort sur tous ses ingrédients dans le futur — pour empêcher que des farceurs ne fasse devenir sa vie encore plus misérable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

OoOoOo

-"Tout le monde est prêt?" demanda James, regardant la carte.

-"Absolument" dit Sirius. Le reste du groupe acquiesça.

-"Allons-y" dit James, menant le groupe dans les couloirs sombres. Il gardait un œil sur la carte pendant qu'ils marchaient. Hermione était de plus en plus nerveuse au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient des froids cachots.

Les frissons qui parcouraient sans cesse le corps de Remus le faisaient penser beaucoup trop à Jane. Les mots de Sirius étaient ancré dans son esprit et il les répétaient encore et encore tous les jours et toutes les nuits quand il restait éveillé et se battait contre ses propres démons.

_Je dis juste que si tu ne la laisse jamais venir, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, tu ne sauras jamais._

Il y avait beaucoup de vérité dans ces mots, mais Remus était toujours effrayé d'agir. Et si elle le repoussait? Et si un jour il devait lui dire la vérité sur qui il était vraiment, sur _ce_ qu'il était vraiment?

-"On y est presque" dit Peter à l'attention d'elle et Remus, qui fermaient la marche, et Remus focalisa son attention sur son travail.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la classe de Potions; il faisait froid, et il y avait une humidité perpétuelle sur les murs. Ils se poussèrent pour laisser la place à Hermione et Remus pour qu'ils puissent venir et travailler sur la porte. Hermione pouvait sentir sa baguette trembler dans sa main.

_J'aurai pensé que ça aurait aidé de traîner avec Harry et Ron,_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle enlevait les trois premiers sorts.

-"Bien joué, Jane" dit Lily pour l'encourager.

-"Bon sang" dit Remus et il s'excusa rapidement quand Hermione le regarda avec surprise. "Désolé"

-"Non, c'est bon. Il était particulièrement difficile à briser. Donne-moi une seconde de plus" elle pointa sa baguette vers la porte et sortit une série de mots que Remus n'avait jamais entendus auparavant. Une lumière dorée émana de sa baguette et la porte s'ouvrit dans un 'click'.

-"Wow" dit Sirius alors qu'il la tapotait dans le dos. "Bien essayé Remus. Tu l'auras la prochaine fois"

James, Sirius, Lily et Peter, devancé par Hermione et Remus, entrèrent dans la salle. Les deux derniers entrèrent et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

-"La remise est par là" dit Lily, se jetant dans l'action comme si c'était une seconde nature.

-"Remus" dit Hermione. "Tu vas briser ces sorts. Je serai là si tu as besoin de quelque chose" Quelque part, Hermione se sentait coupable d'avoir brises les sorts plus vite que son ancien professeur — ça n'allait pas. Après tout, dans le futur, il était beaucoup plus instruit qu'elle.

-"Ok" dit-il.

Hermione se recula un peu, regardant les cinq amis. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, remontant une des longues manches de sa cape. Avec leurs dos face à elle et leurs capuches sur leurs visages, il était difficile de dire qui était qui, avec l'exception de Peter, qui était beaucoup plus petit que les autres. De temps en temps ils tournaient doucement la tête et elle pouvait voir leurs visages dans la douce lueur de la lumière émanant de leurs baguettes.

Remus tint sa baguette et commença à brises les sorts de la remise rapidement — et il était _très_ bon. Hermione se demanda brièvement si il l'avait _laissé_ déverrouiller la porte, pour ne pas qu'elle se sente mise à l'écart. Peter félicita rapidement Remus quand la porte de la remise s'ouvrit. Remus eut un sourire victorieux, regardant Hermione. Elle hocha la tête, incapable de détacher son regard de son sourire — _Mon dieu, il a l'air heureux._

Elle regarda Sirius sortir les deux bouteilles de sa cape et les passer à James. Ils entrèrent dans la remise avec Peter et Lily — Remus restant en dehors — et disparurent. Il faisait trop noir pour voir quoi que ce soit; Hermione pouvait seulement voir la lumière d'un bout de baguette. Remus avança lentement vers elle.

-"Bon travail!" dit-elle pour le féliciter.

Il passa sa main sur sa nuque, d'une façon de timide et sourit. "Ils étaient plus simples que ceux de la porte de dehors" marmonna-t-il.

-"Il n'empêche que tu as ouvert la porte" répliqua-t-elle. Elle voulait dire autre chose mais elle sentit soudainement quelque chose de bizarre se frotter contre sa jambe, suivit par le doux miaulement d'un chat. Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond.

-"Miss Teigne" murmura-t-elle de terreur.

-"Quoi?" demanda Remus, regardant ses pieds. Il couru instantanément à la remise. "Miss Teigne est là. Ça veut dire que—"

-"Rusard sera là d'une minute à l'autre! Bon sang!" murmura Sirius à toute vitesse.

-"Tu as ta cape d'invisibilité?" c'était la voix terrifiée de Lily.

-"Ouais" répondit James.

-"Mais on ne pas tous tenir dessous!" c'était la voix de Peter.

-"Bon sang!" dit encore Sirius. "Je vais tuer ce chat!"

-"Non attends. J'ai une idée" James sortit de la pièce sombre et pointa sa baguette vers un mur. Il murmura un sort à la vitesse de la lumière. Un nuage de fumée blanche sortit du bout de sa baguette et décupla rapidement avant de se coller sur le mur humide de la salle. Une porte se matérialisa et Hermione le regarda avec une expression de gratitude.

-"Très bien pensé, James!" murmura-t-elle.

James se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte et dit "Rentrez là-dedans. Restez tranquilles et on viendra vous chercher quand ce sera bon"

Remus et Hermione sautèrent à l'intérieur de la nouvelle pièce et James ferma la porte.

C'était sombre et terriblement minuscule. La pièce était à peine assez grande pour que deux personnes puissent s'asseoir, à peine quatre s'ils restaient debout.

-"Qu'est-ce que—"commença Remus.

-"Un Sort de Porte Personnelle. Très intelligent…oh, chhh" murmura-t-elle, couvrant sa bouche de sa main, enfin plus avec les longues manches qui couvraient ses mains encore une fois. Elle pouvait entendre la voix de Rusard.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ma jolie?" demanda-t-il, couinant à son chat. Remus et Hermione entendirent ses lourds pas, qui s'arrêtèrent devant la porte qui menait à leur pièce. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Une porte? Je ne l'avait jamais vu ici avant"

Hermione retint son souffle quand elle l'entendit tourner la poignée. Elle ferma les yeux et recula dans Remus, marchant sur son pied par accident. Il l'arrêta de ses mains dans le noir.

-"ça ne s'ouvre pas. Hmmm…peut-être que le professeur Leseter avait besoin de plus d'espace. Je lui demanderai demain. Viens ma jolie. Tout va bien ici"

Hermione ne relâcha pas son souffle avant qu'elle n'entende les pas de Rusard s'éloigner dans le couloir, loin de la classe de Potions.

-"Désolée de t'avoir marché sur le pied" murmura-t-elle, ne sachant pas réellement où était le visage de Remus dans l'obscurité.

-"Ce n'est pas grave" répondit calmement Remus, la contournant et prenant la poignée dans la main. Il la tourna mais ça ne s'ouvrait pas. "C'est coincé"

-"Non, ça ne l'est pas" dit Hermione. "James a lancé un sort de Porte Personnelle. Il est le seul qui puisse ouvrir cette porte"

-"Quoi?" demanda Remus, mal à l'aise à cette perspective — les Maraudeurs, bien qu'ils soient plus connus pour jouer des tours aux autres, étaient aussi connus pour se jouer des tours entre eux.

-"Oui. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il a dit qu'il viendrait nous chercher quand ce serait bon"

Remus soupira dans le noir. Hermione pensait que c'était parce qu'il était fatigué, mais c'était pour une raison très différente. Quelque chose lui disait que James _viendrait_ les chercher, mais pas de si tôt.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

James enleva la cape d'invisibilité quand il fut certain que Rusard était parti.

-"Tout le monde va bien?" demanda-t-il.

-"C'était vraiment juste, James" dit Lily, l'air un peu en colère. "Où sont Jane et Remus?"

-"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai jeté un sort de Porte Personnelle pour eux" commença-t-il, puis il caressa son menton de ses doigts. "Et j'ai une idée"

Sirius alluma sa baguette, éclairant les visages de tout le monde d'une étrange lueur verte. "Je peux le voir dans tes yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?"

-"Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai jeté un sort de Porte Personnelle"

-"Et alors?" demanda Sirius, fronçant les sourcils.

-"Alors, James est le seul qui puisse ouvrir la porte — ils ne peuvent pas" dit Peter en souriant.

-"Comment tu sais ça Peter?" demanda James.

-"Oh" il rougit d'embarras, "mon père avait l'habitude de s'en servir pour me punir quand j'étais gosse" Il regarda ses pieds.

-"Pas de chance, mon pote" dit James, sa main sur l'épaule de Peter.

Peter haussa les épaules. "Ah, c'est pas grave"

-"Je ne pige toujours pas" dit Sirius.

-"C'est ça Patmol. J'ai jeté le sort donc _je_ peux, moi seul, ouvrir la porte"

-"Ooooh" répliqua Sirius, ses yeux étincelants. "Je vois"

-"Peut-être qu'ils ont besoin d'un peu de temps seuls" dit James en souriant.

-"James, tu n'es pas sérieux?" s'exclama Lily.

-"Non, je pense que c'est une excellente suggestion" acquiesça Sirius.

-"On va les laisser ici?" demanda Peter d'un air inquiet.

-"Juste pour un moment" dit James innocemment.

-"Ils ne vont pas être en colère?" demanda Peter.

-"Nan, Remus nous remerciera plus tard" dit Sirius.

-"Mais, James—"

-"Lily. Tu sais qu'un petit peu de temps ne fait de mal à personne" dit James, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-"D'accord, mais si Jane me déteste demain matin, je dirai que j'étais complètement contre, d'accord?"

-"D'accord. Tout le monde a compris. Je prendrai la responsabilité de cette idée" dit James.

-"Prends-en la moitié. J'en voudrais un peu" dit Sirius en souriant, en éteignant la lumière de sa baguette. "Maintenant tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est de passer devant la porte très, très doucement"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Après cinq minutes de silence, Hermione commença à gigoter et Remus essayait de rester en dehors de son chemin. Il s'était plaqué dans un coin, mais la pièce était tellement petite qu'il pouvait sentir sa cape le frôler de temps en temps.

-"Où ils sont?" murmura Hermione. Remus ne répondit pas; il sentit ses plus grandes peurs se matérialiser. Hermione devenait impatiente et frappa à la porte. "James? Ouvre la porte. Ce n'est pas drôle. James? James Potter! Ouvre cette porte immédiatement!"

-"Ce n'est pas la peine" dit Remus en soupirant. Il pouvait sentir sa gorge se dessécher.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" elle se retourna et regarda ce qu'elle pensait être son visage dans l'obscurité.

-"Je pense que James aura trouvé ça drôle de nous laisser ici pendant un petit bout de temps"

-"Tu plaisantes?" s'exclama-t-elle et elle marmonna _crétins de Maraudeurs_. Harry et Ron ne l'aurait _jamais_ laissé dans un placard.

-"Non" dit-il. "Je suis désolé"

-"Oh, Remus ce n'est pas _ta_ faute" dit-elle avec colère. "Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait fait ça!"

-"Il trouve probablement ça hilarant. Ça pourrait être pire, non?"

-"Et comment?" demanda-t-elle, irritée.

-"Tu aurais pu être coincée ici avec…Severus"

Hermione soupira. "Tu as raison, Remus. Je suis désolée. C'est juste que je suis fatiguée et qu'il est tard, mais tu es de meilleure compagnie que Severus ne l'aurait été. Je me serais probablement jetée un sort à moi-même pour ne pas être consciente" Remus sourit. "Je pense que je vais m'asseoir, si ça ne te dérange pas. Ne me laisse pas m'asseoir sur ton pied"

-"On devrait s'asseoir tous les deux. La nuit risque d'être longue" Et Remus s'assit près d'elle. Il pouvait sentir son bras contre le sien, petit et chaud. La chaleur dans son ventre commença à se diffuser. Elle soupira et Remus sortit sa baguette.

-"_Lumos_" dit-il. Le bout de sa baguette s'alluma et il la plaça entre ses genoux. "C'est mieux?"

-"Oui, merci" dit-elle, s'appuyant contre le mur. La pièce était vraiment étroite, juste assez pour étendre leurs jambes mais pas assez pour s'asseoir loin l'un de l'autre. "Je suis désolée qu'on soit tellement à l'étroit"

-"C'est rien" dit-il, regardant sa forme du coin de l'œil. Elle le regardait.

-"Comment tu voudrais passer le temps?" demanda-t-elle innocemment.

La poitrine de Remus se contracta considérablement. _Elle ne parle pas de faire quoi que ce soit, Moony, _dit une voix dans sa tête. "Oh, je ne sais pas", répondit-il, reconnaissant qu'elle n'ait pas vu le rouge sur ses joues.

-"Eh bien, je suppose qu'on _pourrait_…discuter" dit-elle, souriant dans le noir. Hermione s'installa confortablement à côté de Remus. Elle était reconnaissante d'être coincée dans cette pièce avec lui au lieu de Severus…ou Peter…ou vraiment qui que ce soit d'autre. Remus était de bonne compagnie — bonne mais silencieuse.

Remus de l'autre côté se sentait comme s'il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise à chaque seconde. Il n'avait jamais été si près d'une fille avant — pas dans le noir — et pas avec une pour qui il avait des sentiments. _J'ai des sentiments pour elle?_ Il n'était pas sûr parce que tout se bousculait en lui. _Qu'est-ce que ferait Sirius dans ma situation? Ok, oublie ça…je sais ce que Sirius ferait et je pense que ce serait hautement inapproprié. Et James? James ferait sûrement la conversation. _Alors, Remus fit de son mieux.

-"Euh…tu aimes Poudlard?" demanda-t-il, essayant de s'éloigner de Jane mais il réalisa que le mur de l'autre côté ne le permettrait pas.

-"Oh, j'ai toujours aimé Poudlard" répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

-"Toujours?" demanda-t-il.

-"Je—euh—j'ai lu beaucoup de chose dessus" ce qui était vrai, "et ça m'a toujours paru être une endroit merveilleux"

Remus hocha la tête. "Dumbledore est un grand homme" dit-il doucement. Dumbledore l'avait accepté à Poudlard, sans prendre compte de son état et ce geste signifiait beaucoup pour Remus.

-"Oui…oui, il l'est. J'ai énormément de respect pour lui" Hermione s'approcha de Remus, cognant son bras contre lui. "Oh, désolée" dit-elle en riant. "Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'espace ici"

-"Pas de problème" répliqua Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Il lui semblait qu'Hermione était encore plus près de lui qu'il y a quelques secondes. Son bras était pressé contre le sien, et sa gorge était plus sèche que la normale. Il avait aussi l'impression qu'une flotte entière de papillons essayait désespérément de s'échapper de son ventre. _Parle Moony. Ça te mettra plus à l'aise…dit juste quelque chose, n'importe quoi._

-"Tes parents sont fiers de toi?" demanda-t-il, en se sentant stupide.

-"Ouais. Ils sont Moldus—"

-"Moldus?"

-"Oui"

-"Oh, je n'aurai pas pensé ça" répliqua-t-il.

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Tu es tellement — douée. J'aurai pensé que tu venais d'une lignée de sang-pur" admit-il, espérant ne pas l'insulter, mais ce n'étais pas le cas. Hermione rougit.

-"Merci" dit-elle en souriant.

-"Alors tes parents sont Moldus, hein? Ils ont dû être drôlement surpris quand tu as reçu la lettre. Tu as reçu une lettre, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe dans ton autre école" Remus pouvait sentir la chaleur monter dans sa poitrine encore une fois. _Bon sang, il fait chaud ici._ Elle avait étendu sa jambe et elle était contre la sienne.

-"Oh, ça ressemble beaucoup à Poudlard. Je suis sûre que le système de lettre n'a pas changé avec les années" dit-elle, sachant que ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge.

-"Tu étais où avant?" demanda-t-il.

A présent c'était au tour d'Hermione de devenir mal à l'aise. "Je — euh — eh bien, c'est une petite école. Tu n'en a probablement jamais entendu parler" dit-elle, détestant mentir.

-"Oh" dit-il doucement. "Comment tu as finit par venir à Poudlard?" demanda-t-il, sachant qu'il voulait en apprendre plus sur elle.

-"Dumbledore" dit-elle simplement.

-"Oh" dit-il encore. _Elle est très secrète, non? Comme quelqu'un d'autre que tu connais, hein, Moony? _Ajouta une autre voix dans sa tête.

Un silence pesant les entoura. Remus pensait qu'Hermione avait dû s'assoupir jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente frissonner. "Tu as froid?" Il était stupéfait du fait qu'elle puisse avoir froid alors que lui avait si chaud.

-"Un peu" répondit-elle. Elle pouvait le sentir bouger à côté d'elle et fouiller dans sa cape.

-"Tiens. Ça aidera peut-être un peu" marmonna-t-il. "Tends ta main" Elle la lui tendit. Il laissa tomber un bout de chocolat dans sa main. Le simple fait de lui effleurer la main de ses doigts et il avait l'impression que sa main était en feu.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

-"Un bout de chocolat de Honeyduke. C'est une boutique de Pré au Lard"

-"Toujours prêt, pas vrai?" demanda-t-elle, souriant et repensant au moment où elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express.

-"Quoi?"

-"Rien…merci"

Remus pouvait entendre Hermione manger le chocolat à côté de lui. Elle était très silencieuse mais damnés soient ses sens de loup garou—il pouvait l'entendre se lécher les lèvres et il se demanda si elle se poserait des questions s'il commençait à renifler l'air. C'était vraiment sensuel et Remus voulait escalader les murs ou se jeter lui-même contre la porte. Elle soupira.

-"Je me sens mieux. Merci, Remus" murmura-t-elle. "Je me demande l'heure qu'il est" dit-elle en bâillant.

-"Tard" répondit-il. Il faillit sursauter quand il sentit la tête d'Hermione contre son épaule.

-"Ca ne te dérange pas, hein?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton endormi, se sentant à l'aise et autre chose…_en sécurité_…oui, elle se sentait en sécurité avec Remus Lupin — le monde pouvait s'écrouler et elle savait en quelque sorte qu'il ferait tout pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tomberait pas avec — il ferait la même chose pour tout le monde.

-"Je—euh…non" dit-il nerveusement. Mais ça le dérangeait…eh bien pas vraiment en fait — ce qui le dérangeait, c'était tout ce qui suivait ce simple mouvement…comme l'accélération du pouls, les paumes des mains moites, et le nœud dans sa gorge sèche.

Elle soupira paresseusement contre son épaule, son souffle chaud contre son cou et son corps entier (à Remus) se tendit puis se relaxa ou mieux…_fondit_. Quel étrange sentiment nouveau c'était — de sentir comme si son corps tremblait de l'intérieur. La main d'Hermione tomba doucement sur sa jambe (à lui); il pouvait l'entendre respirer doucement — ça lui rappela quelque part le bruit des vagues et il se sentit paisible.

Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait et ressentait comme s'il avait été soudain possédé, il frôla de ses doigts sa main, juste pour voir ce qu'elle ressentait. Sa peau était chaude et douce, exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Dans un geste innocent, il entremêla ses doigts avec les siens, tenant sa main délicatement dans la sienne. Sa main semblait si petite et féminine contre la sienne, rude. Il sourit doucement. _Alors c'est comme ça de tenir quelqu'un par la main._ Mais la meilleure chose, c'était qu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Elle soupira à nouveau, se rapprochant de lui et pressa sa main doucement. "Bonne nuit Remus" murmura-t-elle d'un ton endormi.

-"'Nuit" répondit-il si bas que s'en était presque inaudible.

Au départ, il pensait qu'il voudrait tuer James pour les avoir laissés dans cette minuscule pièce, mais à présent il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas le remercier. Bien qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais dormir avec elle si proche de lui, il s'en fichait. Il était parfaitement heureux juste d'_être_ là.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Remus s'endormit sans le réaliser, sa tête posée sur celle d'Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'un son le réveille. Il ouvrit ses yeux pour voir James entrer sa tête dans leur petite pièce.

« Bonjour Moony » murmura-t-il. « Tu pourras me remercier plus tard », il sourit et bougea sa tête vers Hermione. Elle était endormie sur l'épaule de Remus, sa main toujours dans la sienne. « Désolé de briser le charme, mais je pense que nous devrions retourner rapidement à la sale commune avant que le soleil ne se lève" »

« Ok, donne-moi juste une minute pour la réveiller », dit Remus en retirant sa main de la sienne. « Jane, » dit-il doucement en secouant son bras gentiment.

« Hummmmmmm », grogna-t-elle. James pouffa de rire et Remus le regarda sévèrement.

"Jane," répéta Remus un peu plus fort. Cette fois, elle grogna tout en rapprochant son corps vers celui de Remus; elle passa son bras autour du torse de Remus et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon.

"Qu'est ce que je fait maintenant ? " murmura Remus à James.

"Tu remercies ta bonne étoile" Ricana James.

"La ferme James. Jane!" dit-il un peu plus fort que les deux premières fois. "Il est l'heure d'y aller. On doit se lever maintenant". Il dégagea avec sa main, les quelques mèches sur son visage.

"Mmmm…_oohhh, Remus_," Elle marmonna doucement tout en déposant sa main sur le torse de Remus.

Remus regarda rapidement James au-dessus de lui, les yeux grands ouverts et sa mâchoire tremblante. Une chaleur embrasa son corps tout en accélérant son cœur. James couvrit sa bouche avec ses mains et éclata de rire. Remus savait qu'il devait paraitre terrifié. Il réussi à l'attraper correctement par les épaules et la faire assoir. "Jane!"

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent et la première chose qu'elle vit fut Remus qui paraissait alarmé. "Prof — Remus," corrigea-t-elle, "quelque chose ne va pas?"

"No-non c'est bon,"bégaya-t-il, essayant de paraitre calme — mais ce fut difficile car son cœur tapait fortement dans sa poitrine. Elle était si mignonne quand elle dormait. "James est venu nous délivrer."

Hermione se retourna et regarda James. Il paraissait particulièrement amusé par quelque chose. "C'est quoi ton problème? J'ai oublié quelque chose?" demanda-t-elle, pendant que Remus l'aidait à se relever.

"Oh, Jane," James répondit-il avec un énorme sourire, "si seulement tu savais."

_Oh oui, si seulement tu savais_, pensa Remus. Il soupira et James — qui avait la carte des Maraudeurs — les emmena loin de cette classe de potions glauque et sombre. Remus marchait doucement, essayant d'ordonner ses sentiments et ses pensées.

Hermione qui marchait devant, l'observa en se retournant et s'approcha de lui. Ils continuèrent à parler tout en marchant.

"T'es sur que ça va?"

"Oui, c'est bon," murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

"Est-ce que tu as un peu dormi?"

"Pas vraiment."

"Ce n'est pas à cause de moi? Tu es resté éveillé exprès ?"

Remus allait presque répondre oui, mais il savait qu'elle se sentirait mal si elle était la raison de ce manque de sommeil. Il n'avait pas voulu dormir de peur qu'il se passe quelque chose dans son sommeil ou qu'il rate un élément important? "Non, c'est bon."

Elle lui sourit encore un peu endormie. "Ca aurait pu être pire, non?"

"C'est vrai," lui répondit-il.

"Je suis quand même contente d'avoir été enfermé avec toi et pas avec une autre personne" murmura-t-elle, s'approchant un peu plus de lui en marchant.

Remus la fixa pour saisir son regard et son estomac se retourna littéralement.

_C'est bizarre_, pensa-t-elle soudainement.

"Moi, aussi," répondit-il tout bas, tout en continuant à la regarder.

Hermione regarda ailleurs et essaya de donner un sens aux picotements présents au creux de son estomac mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire, ils étaient face à l'entrée de la salle commune. James murmura le mot de passe. Ils s'engouffrèrent à travers la porte et se dirent au revoir dans la salle commune.

"Bonne nuit. On se voit demain matin," dit-elle en baillant une fois de plus avant de disparaitre dans l'escalier.

Remus la regarda partir et expira un énorme soupir.

"Se son est atrocement déprimant Moony. Ne devrais-tu pas être excité plutôt?"

"A propos de quoi exactement?"

"Je vous ai vu tous les deux quand j'ai ouvert la porte," dit James en souriant.

"Elle dormait, James."

"Oui, et alors ? Je l'ai entendu gémir et elle a dit ton non tout de suite après. Ca ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. Elle rêvait de toi et tu la faisais gémir."

"Ouais, c'est ça, James," répondit Remus, en marchant vers les escaliers tout en souriant intérieurement. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas penser à ce genre de chose mais une part de lui voulait intensément y croire. Et si elle avait vraiment rêvé de lui? C'était si bon de la sentir si proche — il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'une fille avant cela…c'était quelque chose à laquelle il pourrait facilement s'habituer…

**Voilà c'était le 6e chapitre. Courage ! Le 7e ne fait QUE 17 pages Word à traduire… Ce qui est bien avec la créatrice de l'histoire, c'est que ça commence doucement et puis POUF, ça devient un roman. Si l'histoire vous plait toujours autant, n'hésitez pas à encourager votre humble serviteur….moi !**

**Bizoux à toutes et tous**

**Nephthys82**


	8. Partenaires

BEFORE THE MOON RISES

**Bonjour, bonjour,**

**Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de notre histoire, va y avoir quelques petites choses TRES intéressante qui vont faire avancer notre affaire !!**

**RAR :**

**Amayelle 2005 : merci pour tes encouragements. Pour ma part ce fut la 1ere fic Remus/Hermione que j'avais lu. Et pareil, j'ai adoré tout de suite. J'essaie de traduire du mieux que je peux et je pense sincèrement ne pas trop mal m'en sortir…**

**Valderoy4 : Tout d'abord : **

**/authors/penelope/BTMR.html****, et ce ne fut pas une mince affaire de te trouver ce lien… Elle a disparu des sites Internet dont les chapitres sont tous là et en anglais. A bientôt.**

**Partenaires**

_Janvier 1978_

Quand Remus se réveilla le matin suivant et qu'il déplaça ses oreillers sur le coté, il hurla de surprise. Sirius, James et Peter étaient assis sur le lit de Sirius, observant Remus attentivement.

"Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire exactement? Demanda-t-il, en étirant hors du lit, ses longues jambes et déposant ses pieds sur le sol glacé.

"On t'attendait Moony," Répondit James avec un sourire voulant dire on ne sait quoi, que Remus ne comprenait pas encore mais qui allait certainement trouver sa réponse incessamment sous peu.

Remus se leva et s'étira. Il marcha vers la fenêtre et toucha les carreaux gelés du bout des doigts. Il pouvait voir, en-dessous de lui, le sol recouvert de son manteau blanc hivernal. "On dirait qu'il fait froid dehors," dit-il, sentant les regards perçants dans son dos.

"Cornedrue nous a parlé de ta petite escapade de cette nuit," commença Sirius, "et ceci m'a paru _très_ intéressant."

Remus se retourna et éclata presque de rire au nez de ses amis. Ils avaient l'air si stupide, le fixant ainsi. Il les imagina en chiens dociles — à part Sirius bien sur, qui pouvait déjà être un chien quand il le souhaitait — ils auraient tous eu cette bave pendante aux lèvres.

"Il ne s'est _rien_ passé," répondit Remus, se dirigeant vers sa male et l'ouvrant à la volé. Il chercha une chemise et un pantalon.

"James a dit que vous vous teniez la main," déclara Peter, en souriant sournoisement; ses joues potelées étaient rouges et ses yeux affichaient une curiosité infinie.

"Pas vraiment. C'était plutôt..." il s'arrêta pour repenser à ce moment et réalisa ce qu'il avait exactement ressenti, "...c'était plutôt comme du réconfort."

"Du réconfort?" s'exclama James, une ligne se gravant entre ses sourcils.

"Ouais," dit Remus, tout en passant sa chemise propre. "Je ne sais pas," commença-t-il. Il enfila son pantalon en essayant de mettre les deux jambes sans se retrouver étalé sur le sol. Alors qu'il fermait son pantalon, il s'appuya dur le rebord de son lit tout en regardant à l'extérieur, conscient que les autres l'observaient toujours avec intérêt. "Ca faisait du bien," dit-il doucement, "et je l'ai ressenti comme si c'était la première fois que je recevais autant de réconfort. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Je me sentais juste _réel_. Est-ce que cela a un sens?" demanda-t-il en regardant ses amis.

"Non, mais c'est tout à fait compréhensible quand on tombe amoureux. Souviens-toi quand James a perdu l'usage de la parole suite à son premier baiser avec Lily?" se moqua Sirius.

"Ce n'est pas vrai!" protesta James.

"Je ne suis pas _amoureux_, Patmol," ricana Remus de surprise.

"Oh?" James s'exclama, arquant ses sourcils de doute.

"Non," répondit Remus, passant sa main dans sa chevelure en tentant de les coiffer correctement. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une coupe de cheveux, cela devenait urgent.

"Bien, alors qu'est-ce que t'es vraiment?" questionna Peter.

"Je vais être en retard pour le petit déjeuner si je ne pars pas maintenant," grogna Remus en se dirigeant vers la porte du dortoir.

"Ce mec me tape vraiment sur les nerfs," dit James dans un soupir.

"Tout est tellement top-secret avec ce gars," s'accorda à dire Sirius dans un sourire.

"Mais garder des secrets est une bonne chose?" demanda Peter.

James attrapa Peter par les épaules. "Oui, Peter, mon garçon, garder des secrets _est_ une bonne chose. Mais les secrets sont des choses étranges. Le truc est de savoir lesquels on peut garder pour soi et lesquels ne sont pas bon à cacher. Il faut juste faire attention de ne pas les mélanger."

"Bon, Cornedrue. Maintenant, allons manger le petit déjeuné. J'suis affamé," annonça Sirius en se levant et en quittant le dortoir avec à ses cotés James et Peter.

Hermione s'assit au bout de son lit dans le dortoir des filles de septième année et essora ses longs cheveux. Quand elle eut fini, elle posa la serviette humide sur ses genoux et attrapa sa baguette. Avec un sort rapide, ses cheveux devinrent parfaitement secs et ondulés.

Lily se réveilla doucement et s'assit à son tour au bord de son lit. "Je suis désolée pour hier soir," dit-elle doucement.

"Oh, t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais très bien comment sont les Maraudeurs...ou alors, j'apprends à les connaitre en ce moment même."

"Donc, ça te va comme ça?" Hermione acquiesça tout en saisissant sa brosse à cheveux. "Au fait, tu t'es amusé avec Remus?"

Hermione regarda Lily. Cela ressemblait à une question piège. "Euh...ouais. On a discuté un certain temps et je pense que je me suis endormie," répondit Hermione, tremblante.

"Toi et lui vous vous entendez bien alors ?" conclu Lily.

Hermione fronça son nez un petit peu_. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pense exactement ?_ C'était comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre que Lily voulait dire mais elle se taisait. Elle avait cette petite étincelle dans les yeux qu'Harry avait lorsqu'il cachait quelque chose et qu'il mourait d'envie de le dire. "Bien sur. Je le connais depuis des lustres. Enfin, je veux dire…J'ai _l'impression_ de le connaitre depuis des lustres."

"Oh, c'est cool," dit-elle en souriant. "C'est un super gars."

"Ouais, je sais," dit Hermione, en passant doucement la brosse dans ses cheveux. "T'as pas besoin de me le dire, je le savais déjà."

"Vraiment?" demanda Lily avec excitation. "Donc, crois-tu qu'il pourrait y avoir plus entre vous?"

"Plus que quoi?" questionna Hermione sur le ton de la curiosité, en se brossant toujours les cheveux.

"Quelque chose de plus qu'une simple amitié, idiote," gloussa-t-elle.

Hermione arrêta net son mouvement de main, la brosse faillit glisser de ses doigts gelés. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda-t-elle instantanément.

"Jane," rigola Lily. "Tu es presque aussi aveugle que James. Crois-tu sincèrement que toi et Remus pourriez être simplement amis? Je pense que, je pourrais avoir tord, mais je crois qu'il a des sentiments pour toi."

"Moi?" couina Hermione. La brosse s'écrasa sur le sol.

"Oui, toi. J'ai vu comment il te regardait. C'est vraiment adorable, vraiment," Lily sourit à Hermione.

"Mais _il est_--" _Mon professeur. Mon mentor. Mon ami__,_ dit une petite voix dans sa tête. _Mais il n'est que ton ami aujourd'hui_ répondit l'autre voix. _Arrêtez ça__. Remus--Professeur Remus Lupin _est_ mon professeur et il est—_

"Jane, est-ce que ça va?" Demanda Lily.

Hermione la regarda dans les yeux. "Euh--ouais. Je suis juste un peu ...surprise, c'est tout." _Lily pense que Remus Lupin m'aime?_

"Oh, je suis désolée. J'aurais dû ne rien dire. Je ne l'aurai pas fait si je ne pensais pas que tu l'aimais bien toi aussi. _S'il te plait_, ne dis rien à Remus. Je pense qu'il préférerait mourir. Je suis désolée, Jane."

"Non, non, Lily. C'est bon...J'essaie juste d'enregistrer tout ça. C'est...Enfin, je ne m'y attendais pas." Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre. _Professeur Lupin m'aimerait? Mais c'est impossible. Il ne devrait pas s'enticher de moi. Je suis trop jeune pour lui,_ argumenta-t-elle. _Tu ne l'es pas aujourd'hui_, répliqua cette fameuse petite voix.

"Il n'est pas ton type?" demanda Lily doucement, un air de mécontentement sur le visage.

"Et bien--" Elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé jusqu'a maintenant ._Etait_-il son type? Il était très intelligent, il avait toujours réponse à tout. Il aimait lire, elle le savait. Il était toujours gentil, gentleman et il y avait toujours cette sensibilité qui se dégageait de lui… comme s'il voyait à travers le cœur des gens et qu'il était touché à son tour — toujours plein de passion et d'honnêteté. "De toute évidence, il _est_ mon type."

"Donc, tu ne le trouves pas mignon?" demanda Lily, regardant les diverses émotions traversant le visage d'Hermione.

"Je-je--" murmura-t-elle. Elle pensa à Remus. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pal, presque suppliant d'être aimé tout en gardant les gens à distance de peur qu'ils ne découvrent ce qu'il cachait en lui. Ses cheveux étaient châtain clair et assez court pour paraitre bien coiffé mais aussi assez long pour le rendre sexy. Elle aimait quand ses cheveux commençaient à rebiquer annonçant prochainement un passage chez le coiffeur...c'étaient comme si ses cheveux suppliaient d'être coiffés par des passages de mains — celles d'Hermione peut-être ? Il était plus grand qu'elle, avec une carrure large qui le faisait paraitre fort... assez fort pour l'enlever et l'emmener quelque part...n'importe où il voudrait d'ailleurs. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient longs et fins, juste ce qu'il fallait sans tomber dans l'excès de force ou de faiblesse. Et ses mains--_Dieu_, elle adorait ses mains... si grandes, si...

Elle regarda Lily qui l'observait toujours avec son petit air sournois. "Quoi?"

"Je pourrais me tromper mais ce que je vois sur ce petit visage veut tout dire."

"Ah bon?" s'exclama Hermione, le rouge montant aux joues.

"Donc, dit moi Jane, si Remus est ton type et que, de toute évidence, tu le trouves plutôt attirant, Qu'est-ce qui te retiens?" Demanda Lily, en croissant ses jambes, se penchant en avant sur son coude et posant son menton sur poing.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce qui me retient? Voyons voir. Pourquoi pas mon futur et mon passé? Nos destinées n'auraient pas du se croiser, pas ici en tout cas. Mais que dire des allusions de Dumbledore? Il a dit que je devais venir ici, mais pourquoi? Est-il possible que je doive embrasser mon professeur dans ce passé? Non, Hermione. C'est impossible. Mais il est tellement beau, n'est-ce pas? Alors quoi? Il est ton professeur ma fille. Il était mon professeur en 3__e__ année. Je n'ai plus treize ans... et il n'est plus mon professeur maintenant..._

"Je — je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer, Lily," répondit Hermione tristement. Il y avait tellement de chose qu'elle savait et tant qu'elle voulait leur dire, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Alors comment pourrait-elle tomber amoureuse d'une personne qui deviendrait son mentor dans le futur? Une personne qui la verrait comme une enfant une fois de retour à son époque? Soupira-t-elle.

Lily se leva et regarda Hermione une dernière fois. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a exactement et tu n'as pas besoin de l'expliquer. Mais sache juste une chose, la vie est trop courte, Jane, et parfois il faut saisir ces chances qui se présentent à nous, ces chances qui font vivre. Ne pas vivre sa vie est toujours source de regrets, et les regrets sont difficiles à oublier. Je ne dis pas que tu dois forcement continuer avec Remus... je dis seulement que c'est une personne géniale et je sais quand deux personnes sont faites l'une pour l'autre... Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais il y a vraiment quelque chose entre vous. C'est toi qui décide," Lily sourit une dernière fois en touchant l'épaule d'Hermione avant de sortir du dortoir.

Hermione la regarda partir, un poids sur les épaules qui l'écrasait. Cela paraissait tellement irréel de croire que Remus puisse être autre chose qu'il avait toujours été — son professeur, rien de plus. Mais en 1978 il n'était pas son professeur et elle n'était pas encore né, pourtant elle était ici …. Et lui aussi...

La fois suivante où Hermione vit Remus, fut au cours de potion. Les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles attendaient à l'extérieur de la salle de potion que la classe précédente sorte du cours. Hermione était appuyée contre le mur, regardant James, Peter, Remus et Sirius qui discutaient de, je vous mets dans le mille -- Quidditch. Une vague de rire commença au bout de la file d'attente et remonta jusqu'à eux.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Lily, jusque là caché par Hermione.

"Aucune idée," dit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Mais cela ne prit qu'une seconde pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Un groupe de Serpentards furieux passèrent à leur portée et la mâchoire d'Hermione se décrocha tant la surprise était grande. La totalité de la classe de Serpentards de 7e année marchaient à grand pas dissuadant d'un regard la moindre personne osant faire un commentaire. Leurs cheveux étaient rayés rouge et or – couleur de Gryffondor. Hermione regarda furtivement les Maraudeurs. Peter avait son visage enfouit dans les pages d'un ouvrage de Divination. Sirius semblait impudent comme un démon et souriait narquoisement. James observait le sol, rigolant doucement. Et Remus regardait les autres élèves en évitant les Serpentards. Hermione ne réagit pas jusqu'à ce que Rogue passe à proximité d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser et celui-ci la surprise en s'arrêtant devant elle.

"Je vois que vous avez une nouvelle recrue idiote à votre petit groupe," cracha-t-il au visage de Sirius. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione, son énorme nez s'approchant dangereusement du visage de celle-ci. "C'est pitoyable... gâcher autant de potentiel dans une maison destinée à produire des moins que rien" dit-il, ses lèvres formant un air de dégout. "Dans le cas où tu te fatiguerais des ces mecs, tu sais où me trouver. Ca te changerais surement de voir ce qu'est un véritable homme," murmura-t-il à son oreille.

_Heurkkkk. Est-ce que Rogue me drague?_ Hurla sa petite voix. Avant qu'elle eu le temps de réagir, Remus s'avança et se positionna à coté d'elle en plaçant une main sur son bras de façon possessive.

"Je pense que tu devrais passer ton chemin, Severus," s'exclama Remus très froidement.

Severus arqua un de ses sourcils noirs, contrastant fortement avec ses cheveux rayés rouges et or. Il regarda alternativement Hermione et Remus. "Je vois," dit-il sombrement. "Bonne chance pour apprivoiser cette _bête_," ricana Rogue cruellement, Hermione sentit Remus se raidir à coté d'elle. Rogue se retourna puis s'éloigna.

"N'es-tu _jamais_ sympathique!" Hurla Hermione d'exaspération à l'attention de Rogue. Celui-ci se retourna et la regarda avec confusion avant de disparaitre au détour du couloir.

"T'as qu'à l'ignorer, Jane," répondit James. "C'est un trou du cul."

"James--" gronda Lily.

"Mais, il l'est vraiment."

"C'est bon," admit Hermione. "Je ne suis pas effrayée par Rogue."

Les Gryffondors rentrèrent dans la classe de potions. Professeur Leseter était debout près du premier rang et parla,

"Prenez un partenaire. Des groupes de deux pour aujourd'hui. Prenez-vous place rapidement pour que nous puissions commercer rapidement."

Lily et James se mirent ensemble et Sirius aurait voulu se mettre avec Remus mais il pensa que Remus et Jane pourraient être _ensemble_ de temps à autre. Peter fut d'accord, et donc forma une équipe avec Sirius.

"Je suppose qu'il ne reste que nous deux," dit Hermione, sentant des papillons dans son estomac. Elle aurait presque voulu que Lily ne lui dise rien à propos de lui.

"Est-ce que ça te dirait d'être ma part--" Remus fut interrompu par une jolie fille à cheveux mi-long bruns. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Remus et Hermione pensa qu'elle faisait trop battre à son gout ses longs cils.

"Remus," demanda la fille timidement, "voudrais-tu être mon partenaire?"

"Oh, et bien, je," dit-il hésitant, regardant Hermione puis l'autre jeune fille

"S'il te plait Remus. Tu es _tellement_ fort en potion," dit-elle gentiment.

Hermione roula ses yeux et imita un petit _oh, s'il te plait._

"Bien, merci d'avoir demandé Sarah" répondit Remus, "Mais Jane et moi sommes déjà partenaires." Les yeux d'Hermione dérivèrent instantanément vers Remus et il la regarda avec tendresse.

"Oh," répliqua Sarah mécontente, mordant sa lèvre inférieure et se dirigeant à une autre table.

"Tu veux bien _être_ ma partenaire n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à une table muni d'un chaudron vide.

"Bien sur," répondit Hermione, s'asseyant à coté de lui et regardant par dessus son épaule la jolie jeune fille que Remus avait appelé Sarah. _Suis-je jalouse?_ Se demanda Hermione. _Pourquoi serais-je jalouse d'elle? A cause de Remus? Il est possible que tu ne veuilles pas, secrètement, qu'il soit avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi lui répondit une petite voix_. _C'est absurde,_ rétorqua l'autre. _Je dis juste que c'est une personne merveilleuse et qu'il y a ce petit truc étrange quand vous êtes ensemble...Je ne peux l'expliquer mais il y a forcément quelque chose de vrai dans ce qu'a dit Lily_.

Hermione regarda Remus. Il était en train d'aller chercher les éléments dont ils avaient besoin, ses cheveux tombant juste derrières ses oreilles. Elle observait ses mains bouger dans une grâce parfaite. _Qu'est ce que ça ferait de toucher ses mains... de les sentir sur moi?_ Osa-t-elle penser.

Remus pu sentir le regard d'Hermione sur lui, Mais il continua calmement à disposer les ingrédients nécessaires pour la leçon du jour. Sans le vouloir, il se synchronisa sur le rythme de sa respiration. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration devenir plus rapide et ses souffles plus proches. Etait-elle nerveuse ? Sans la regarder, il lui demanda, "Est-ce que ça va?"

Hermione détourna ses yeux rapidement. "ouais," répondit-elle, essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer. Mais elle n'allait pas bien du tout, son esprit commençait à nager dans une confusion totale. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait dans le futur si elle devenait plus proche de Remus dans le passé? Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose? Elle se demanda si tout ceci avait une importance quelconque. Dans le passé, après tout, elle n'était que Jane Doe, et non Hermione Granger.

"Je peux t'aider un peu avec ça," dit Hermione, en attrapant le mortier et le pilon.

Remus la regarda et pensa qu'elle le regardait avec beaucoup plus d'intérêt que d'habitude. Il lui sourit timidement. Elle lui sourit à son tour en réponse. Comment un visage si innocent pouvait être en même temps si sexy?

"Tu as vraiment de très jolis yeux," dit-elle doucement, en regardant ce qu'elle était en train de faire. _Et ses mains, et ... en fait tout le reste aussi._

"Merci," dit Remus sans cacher sa surprise. Il pouvait ressentir cette sensation familière de son cœur se hissant dans sa gorge. Il se sentit empli de chaleur fermant ses yeux un instant et souhaitant que cela ne cesse jamais.

**Ca c'est fait ! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de REWIEVER un petit peu, pour donner du courage !!**

**Gros bisouxxx**

**Nephthys82**


	9. En contemplant les toiles

**Hello, hello,**

**On va commencer par les RAR et après la suite de l'histoire:**

**Petite fleur: contente que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que les personnes que tu connais seront ensemble un jour et qu'ils seront heureux**

**Tchingtchong : la trad est tout un art, et j'avoue que ce n'est carrément pas simple ! Merci pour tes encouragements**

**Lupinablack : t'as bien du courage de lire cette fiction en français, mon espagnol est très très très mauvais donc désolé, ce n'est pas moi qui traduirai dans cette langue ;-). Pour l'histoire, je pense que tu va la trouver encore PLUS intéressante après ce chapitre…**

**Valderoy4 : Ma chère Valderoy, l'irréductible fan qui encourage par monts et marées… Merci beaucoup ! 16 chapitres restants… la fin du tunnel ?**

**Patmola : la suite a un peu tardé… désolée. Tu ne vas pas être déçu du détour tu verras !**

**Hamataroo : Les hommes ONT des idées pervers, c'est comme ça. Mais bon, Remus est pur, fragile et délicat… tellement différent de Sirius et James. On concrétise maintenant entre les namoureux? Suspense !**

**Summertime02 : Folle de Remus/Hermione ? Bienvenue au club des déglingués des couples impossibles ! Ils sont tellement mignons tous les 2 dans leurs bouquins…**

**Amayelle2005 : Et voici la suite encore plus mignonne et tout plein d'autres trucs…**

**Moonylau : Merci pour ton compliment, mais ce n'est pas ma vision des personnages, c'est celle de penelope78 ! Mais c'est vrai que la fiction est jolie.**

**MAINTENANT, LA SUITE !!!!**

**BEFORE THE MOON RISES**

**En contemplant les étoiles**

_**Janvier 1978**_

La fin du mois de Janvier approchait et Hermione fut surprise de voir le temps passer aussi vite pour elle, mais quelques questions étaient encore sans réponses. _Comment allait-elle rentrer chez elle? Est-ce que ce serait comme une Apparition? S'évanouirait-elle en plein milieu d'une conversation? Est-ce que les gens poseraient des questions?_ Elle commençait à redouter le jour où elle partirait. Elle n'aurait pas du être amie avec des personnes de cette époque – et encore pire que ça, elle n'aurait pas du avoir des sentiments pour qui que ce soit… surtout lui.

On était vendredi et les classes étaient finies pour ce jour. Elle entra dans la salle commune, épuisée par sa journée, et trouva Remus assit seul sur l'un des énormes canapés moelleux à coté de la cheminée. Il paraissait fatigué et très pal. Elle se demanda s'il était malade. Puis il y eut un éclair dans son esprit, la pleine lune était prévue pour le lendemain. _Pauvre Remus_. Comment avait-elle pu oublier une telle chose – Elle était sure que _lui_ n'oubliait jamais.

Elle s'assit à coté de lui et lui sourit.

"Comment vas-tu?"

Il fut surpris de la voir assise à coté de lui, n'ayant même pas remarqué son entrée dans la sale commune. Il avait été absorbé par ses pensées, son monde intérieur. Il se sentait comme un moins que rien. Sa tête lui faisait mal et ses membres étaient engourdis; la pleine lune approchait. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu besoin d'un calendrier lunaire pour savoir ce genre de chose; il pouvait le sentir. Et il y avait Jane – belle, intelligente, la Jane qu'il avait toujours souhaitée. Il observa son visage souriant. Pourrait-elle comprendre sa peine, sa malédiction? Aurait-elle le même sourire que maintenant si elle savait ? Il voulait tellement lui dire la vérité, juste pour le préserver d'une potentielle rupture douloureuse, que son cœur ne supporterait peut-être pas, mais il avait tellement peur de sa réaction.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "C'est bon, je vais bien," dit-il enroué.

"T'es sur, ça n'a pas l'air?" Demanda-t-elle tout en sachant exactement ce qu'il avait.

"Un peu fatigué en fait," répondit-il.

"Rien que je ne puisse faire --"

James, Sirius, Lily et Peter arrivèrent dans la sale commune, en riant bruyamment. Ils se dirigèrent vers Hermione et Remus.

"Quand on vous voit, on a l'impression que quelqu'un vient juste de mourir," dit Sirius son un ton taquin. "Remus déplace-toi et laisse-moi m'assoir ici," dit Sirius et avant que Remus ne puisse réagir il poussait déjà celui-ci hors de son assise pour pouvoir s'y installer, rapprochant Remus d'Hermione. Et très rapidement, le canapé devint trop petit. James et Lily décidèrent à leur tour de s'y assoir, ce qui poussa Remus à se rapprocher encore plus d'Hermione.

"Comment tu te sens Lunard," demanda James, s'étalant sur Lily et Hermione pour pouvoir taper sur les genoux de Remus.

"Aussi bien que l'on puisse espérer," répondit Remus sur un ton secret étant sur qu'Hermione ignorait le fond du problème.

"Après quelques jours, tu seras de nouveau à cent pour cent de ta forme," assura Sirius, jouant avec sa baguette. Il la jetait en l'air et la rattrapait au dernier moment.

"Et si on se faufilait hors du dortoir ce soir pour aller voir les étoiles à la tour d'astronomie ?" proposa Lily.

"Lily?" s'exclama James, relevant un sourcil.

"Quoi? Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des idée de temps à autre?" râla-t-elle en replaçant ses mèches rousses derrière ses oreilles.

"Tu peux. C'est juste que tes idées habituelles ne vont jamais a l'encontre du règlement," dit-il.

"C'est sur que se faufiler avec_ toi_ hors du dortoir, ça te plait forcément," dit-elle, alors qu'il hochait affirmativement sa tête. "Tu es sans espoir."

"Mais mignon, non?"

"Oui... heureusement pour toi," ricana-t-elle en se penchant pour recevoir un baiser.

"Quand vous aurez fini tous les deux de nous donner la nausée, pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas ce qu'a proposé Lily. Je m'ennuie. Tu crois que tu peux le faire, Remus?" demanda Sirius, de sa voix agréable et concernée.

Remus regarda Hermione. "Tu y vas toi?" murmura-t-il pendant que Sirius les observait de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Hermione se plongea dans ses yeux bleus, sentant sa respiration coincée dans sa gorge. Ses cheveux châtains clairs tombaient devant ses yeux et il était si sexy malgré son air fatigué. Elle savait qu'elle ressentait des choses pour Remus alors qu'elle ne devait pas, mais au diable tout cela? Vit ta vie ma fille, pensa-t-elle soudainement. "Si t'y vas, oui," murmura-t-elle en retour, avec une impression de timidité soudaine. _Suis-je en train de le draguer?_

Remus déglutit difficilement puis sourit doucement à Hermione, jouant un peu plus avec son cœur. "Bon." Il observa Sirius puis Peter et James. "Allons-y, si on attend plus que nous."

"T'es vraiment un pote, Lunard," dit James. "Ne renonçant jamais à l'aventure."

Quelque part entre la sale commune des Gryffondors et la tour d'astronomie, deux personnes se joignirent au groupe. Sirius avait convaincu une Serdaigle pulpeuse de l'accompagner et étrangement, Peter avait aussi une amie.

Quand le groupe arriva à l'air libre en haut de la tour d'astronomie, Hermione frissonna. Il y avait une fine couche de neige sur les rebords en pierre de la tour. Le vent s'insinuait sous leurs robes de sorciers, les gelant un peu plus.

"Oh, wow, il fait froid," murmura-t-elle en essayant de ne pas claquer des dents.

"N'ayez pas peur demoiselles, James Potter est dans la place" dit James fortement.

"Cela sonne comme l'arrivée d'un super héro tout ça," ricana Hermione.

"Un super quoi?"

"Laisse tomber."

"Ok, bon," dit-il, plongeant sa main dans sa poche de pantalon et sortant quelques petits cailloux. Il fit une transfiguration sur les cailloux et les changea en oreillers et couvertures. Il donna les éléments à chacun, et bien sur, Hermione ricana intérieurement – il y avait seulement _quatre_ couvertures.

_Comme c'est pratique,_ pensa-t-elle.

"Où se trouve le meilleur point de vue?" demanda Hermione, marchant aux cotés de Remus, qui portrait une couverture et un oreiller.

"Juste ici," répondit-il en point du doigt Lily et James, qui étaient déjà confortablement installés au fameux endroit.

"Et pourquoi pas là?" proposa-t-elle, tout en s'asseyant.

Remus prit la couverture entre les mains et la regarda un peu mal à l'aise. "Il n'y a qu'une seule couverture," dit Remus doucement, se sentant réellement nerveux à l'idée de la partager avec Hermione. Hermione était déjà assise attendant qu'il fasse de même.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous pouvons partager... sauf si tu ne veux pas," assura-t-elle timidement.

_Soit un homme, Lunard_, se dit-il pour lui-même. Il observa Sirius qui s'était déjà blottit dans les bras de son rendez-vous. Et Peter... _Si Peter pouvait partager une couverture avec une fille, alors pourquoi pas lui!_

"Non, c'est bon," dit-il, s'asseyant enfin près d'elle... vraiment très près d'elle.

La pierre du sol était froide mais Hermione bouillait intérieurement, depuis que Remus s'était assis à coté d'elle. Elle se sentait anxieuse – une anxiété plutôt intéressante – due à la proximité. Hermione tapota l'oreiller pour le mettre en forme et prit la couverture à Remus. Elle étala celle-ci sur leurs jambes.

"Merci," dit Remus avec un large sourire.

Lorsqu'elle s'allongea et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, Remus fit de même. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur augmenter sous la couverture mais il était presque sur de ne pas en avoir besoin. Remus pouvait sentir tout le coté droit du corps de la jeune fille, et comme à chaque fois, il commençait à avoir très chaud.

Hermione observa les étoiles et soupira. "C'est vraiment très joli. J'avais Presque oublié à quoi ressemblait les étoile vu d'ici," dit-elle rêveuse.

"Tu es déjà venu ici avant?" demanda Remus, tournant sa tête sur le coté pour la regarder.

"Oh...bien, mon école a aussi une tour d'astronomie," répondit-elle doucement.

"C'est un de mes endroits préférés. C'est tellement calme et --" Remus s'arrêta net quand il entendit un drôle de bruit. Il su exactement ce que c'était.

Hermione l'avait aussi entendu. C'était un étrange bruit de baiser mouillé.

"C'est quoi ce bruit?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ne regarde pas," dit Remus rapidement.

Bien sur, cela donna encore plus envie à Hermione de regarder. Elle se dressa sur son coude droit et fit un tour d'horizon. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et elle pouffa immédiatement de rire.

"Je t'avais prévenu," dit Remus un peu amusé.

Hermione pouvait imaginer Sirius et la Serdaigle sous la couverture en train de s'embrasser -- passionnément.

"La connait-il vraiment?" demanda Hermione incrédule.

"Maintenant oui."

Elle rit à cette nouvelle facette de Sirius. Puis, elle se rallongea à coté de Remus et observa de nouveau les étoiles.

"Qu'elle est ta constellation favorite?" lui demanda-t-elle, se tournant discrètement dans sa direction.

"Et bien, ce n'est pas parce que je suis à Gryffondor, mais j'aime beaucoup celle du lion," répondit Remus.

"Oh, oui, Lion. N'est-ce pas celle-ci juste là?" demanda-t-elle, approchant son visage de Remus accidentellement en pointant du doigt le ciel.

Remus fit l'erreur de tourner sa tête à ce moment précis, faisant se toucher leurs nez. Ils se fixèrent un certain temps avant qu'Hermione ne détourne son regard en riant nerveusement. Remus fut terrifié par cette proximité soudaine. Sa poitrine lui semblait bien trop petite et pourquoi sa gorge se serrait à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux? Il essaya de se calmer tant bien que mal. "Exacte, c'est celle-là."

"La lune sera bientôt juste au dessus de nous et cachera les étoiles à cause de sa lumière," réussit à dire Hermione après quelques minutes de silence.

"Il y aura la plein lune demain soir," dit Remus dans un chuchotement.

Hermione le sentit se raidir une nouvelle fois à l'évocation de la pleine lune. Alors, elle fit quelque chose qui la surpris elle-même. Elle pouvait sentir la main de Remus près de sa jambe, elle décida donc de la saisir sous la couverture, glissant doucement sa main dans celle de Remus. Elle avait laissé Remus lui tenir la main la nuit précédente mais c'était surement pour la réconforter dans le noir. Elle voulait savoir ce que cela faisait de tenir sa main sous le ciel d'étoiles à Poudlard.

Quand Remus sentit la main se glisser dans la sienne, il arrêta de respirer. Etait-il en train de rêver ? Sa peau contre la sienne avait provoqué un frémissement qui avait parcouru la totalité de son corps telle une vague de plaisir.

Hermione sourit. Tenir la main de Remus ne lui paraissait pas du tout étrange. Cela était parfaitement normal, mieux encore, elle aimait ça. Elle soupira et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Remus.

"Il y a des choses pires que la pleine lune, Remus," dit-elle doucement, se sentant enfin en paix, chose qui n'avait pas été le cas depuis très longtemps et qu'elle voulait partager avec lui.

"Je suis d'accord," chuchota-t-il croyant à peine ce qu'il disait.

Elle fut surprise par le fait d'être si près de Remus tout en trouvant ceci parfaitement normal. Elle avait retrouvé ce sentiment de sécurité et de réconfort.

"C'est vraiment beau," murmura-t-elle tout contre l'épaule de Remus

Il put sentir la chaleur du souffle d'Hermione contre la peau glacée de sa nuque et il grelota. Elle le rendait complètement fou, et en même temps terrifié par tout cela. Et il souhaitait avoir le courage de Sirius à cet instant précis parce que Sirius aurait déjà su ce que ça faisait d'embrasser Jane si elle avait été avec lui. Mais il était seulement le simple petit Remus timide, effrayé par les choses qu'il ne contrôlait pas – comme par exemple les émotions de Jane... mais n'était-elle pas en train de lui tenir la main, reposant sa tête sur son épaule, et respirant dans son cou, émoustillant fortement son corps?

"Je le pense aussi," dit-il finalement, penchant sa tête contre celle d'Hermione et entendant un léger soupir s'extraire des lèvres de la jeune fille. Son cœur lui faisait comprendre à quel point il était sans défense face à elle; si elle avait voulu lui arracher le cœur de sa poitrine, il l'aurait laissé faire volontiers. Il pouvait la sentir bouger la main de Jane pour venir se poser sur son bras à lui et être ainsi encore plus proche de son corps. Remus inspira fortement, une profonde prise d'air emplie de son odeur à elle. Pour l'instant, la vie était parfaite, même si ses paumes de main étaient moites et que son cœur tambourinait dans son torse. Il ne faisait même plus attention à sa propre fatigue, ni au fait que le lendemain serait une plaine lune

Après l'observation des étoiles, les Gryffondors partirent en direction de leurs salle commune avec Sirius ne cessant d'embrasser la Serdaigle en lui promettant de lui reparler bientôt – promis juré — les autres attendant dans le couloir d'à coté.

Arrivé devant le portrait, James décida qu'il avait faim.

"Je suis fatiguée, James. Je vais aller au lit, ok? Bonne nuit," Lily embrassa sa joue avec tendresse.

"Ok, Je te verrai demain matin, Lil. Qui veut venir avec moi aux cuisines?"

"Je viens," s'empressa de dire Peter.

"Moi aussi. Tout ça m'a ouvert l'appétit," dit Sirius, chassant ses cheveux des ses yeux.

"Pas moi," dit Hermione, prenant la même direction que Lily à travers le trou du portrait. "Bonne nuit," dit-elle en regardant Remus.

"Vas-y, Lunard," murmura James derrière son dos. "On te ramènera un truc à manger, t'inquiète pas."

Remus était en pleine détresse mais il la suivit à son tour à travers l'entrée du portrait. Elle se retourna et l'attendit au milieu de la salle commune. L'atmosphère était étrangement tendue entre eux, tellement différente de ce réconfort en haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

"Bien," dit-elle doucement, "Je suppose que je vais aller au lit. Bonne nuit, Remus." Mais elle en voulait pas vraiment partir, pas maintenant.

"Ok," répondit Remus, Essayant de faire taire les voix dans sa tête.

_Bon sang, embrasse-là, t'es fou de ne pas le faire!_ La première disait. _Non! Elle ne t'acceptera jamais! _Répondit la deuxième_. C'est sans importance! Il ne faut jamais louper l'occasion d'embrasser une jolie fille!_ S'exclama la troisième.

Hermione commença à se diriger vers son dortoir, intimement persuade qu'elle devait dire quelque chose à Remus – après tout ça, elle réalisa à quel point elle était attirée par lui et qu'elle désirait réellement être avec lui.

"Jane?" l'appela-t-il. Hermione fit volte face rapidement.

"Oui?" répondit-elle en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

"Uh--" il hésita, s'approchant de quelques pas vers elle. Ils étaient si proches maintenant. Ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux et il les remit en arrière urgemment. "au diable," dit Remus, léchant ses lèvres sèches nerveusement. _C'est maintenant ou jamais Lunard._

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que…"

Remus s'approcha brusquement et attrapa la robe d'Hermione la forçant à se coller à lui, il passa un bras derrière la taille de la jeune fille et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut maladroit au début, Hermione ne faisant plus attention aux voix dans sa tête.

_As-tu perdu l'esprit? C'est ton professeur! _La première vague de petite voix fut immédiatement suivit d'une deuxième. _Il n'est pas encore mon professeur et il est si … gentil_.

Remus déposa délicatement, avec une pointe d'hésitation, ses mains sur les joues de la jeune fille. Le subtile mouvement des ses paumes contre les joues de la jeune fille causèrent un tremblement de lèvre supérieure chez celle-ci – tremblement qui cessa immédiatement lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche de Remus contre la sienne. Avec la pression et l'inquiétude de la déception, et l'excitation de l'inconnu, il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres a demi ouvertes, touchant celle de la Gryffondor avec toute la passion et la sensualité que seul un _parfait premier baiser_ pouvait procurer...

Elle se serra contre Remus, un peu confuse par ce baiser, et plaça ses mains contre le torse du garçon, comme pour ne pas s'écrouler. Elle était en état de choc, Remus avait mis tant de passion quand il avait commencé à l'embrasser; elle aurait pensé qu'il serait plus timide que cela – mais il n'en fut rien... tout son corps s'éveillait sous le baiser de Remus et elle sentait ses genoux échapper à son contrôle.

Avant même qu'elle ait pu complément s'écrouler, Remus stoppa doucement son baiser. Quand il se recula, Hermione pouvait ressentir son souffle chaud, et elle se délectait de ces derniers moments de promiscuités.

"Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il en s'excusant, retirant ses mains de la chevelure de la jeune fille – comment en était-ils arrivés là? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus.

"C'est – c'est bon," dit-elle avec hésitation. Etait-ce vraiment le cas?

_Magnifique! Tu viens juste d'embrasser ton PROFESSEUR!_ Pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement. _Mais __wow —_

Trois personnes entrèrent dans la salle commune, discutant bruyamment, leurs bras chargés de nourriture. Hermione et Remus s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, culpabilisant pour ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Sirius avec sa voix pleine d'amusement, lâchant la nourriture sur le canapé. James et Peter étaient justes à coté de lui.

"Rien!" répondirent à l'unisson les 2 coupables.

"Uh--ok, bonne nuit," dit Hermione rapidement, en regardant une dernière fois Remus avant de disparaitre dans l'escalier du dortoir des filles.

"Lunard?" demanda James en souriant, Peter juste derrière lui.

Remus se retourna pour la regarder partir, un sourire idiot plaqué sur son visage. Avant qu'il puisse se retourner vers ses amis, Sirius le tapa amicalement, un peu trop fort, dans le dos.

"Lunard, Lunard, Lunard," rigola-t-il. Remus pouvait sentir ses joues devenir rouge. Il frotta l'arrière de sa nuque endolorie tout en observant le sol. "Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je dirais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Jane."

"L'expression sur ton visage est vraiment précieuse," s'exclama James mort de rire.

"Je suis content pour toi," ajouta Peter.

Remus acquiesça, toujours incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas rompre l'euphorie du moment.

"Était-ce si difficile d'être toi-même et de lui donner enfin une chance?" demanda Sirius, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Remus acquiesça de nouveau. "C'est à dire... et tellement plus," répondit-il doucement, souriant toujours bêtement, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer les battements de son cœur, en sachant que cette fois son cœur ne pourra jamais battre plus fort qu'à la suite de ce baiser – il se sentait si _bien_.

Hermione arriva en trombe dans son dortoir, sans aucune délicatesse. Heureusement, personne ne la vit avec ses joues roses et ses yeux grands ouverts. Elle ouvrit sa male à la volée, le couvercle supérieur claquant contre son lit.

"Jane? C'est toi?" demanda Lily, poussant ses couvertures et tâtonnant dans le noir.

"Ouais, Lily. Je suis désolée. C'est juste moi," dit-elle. Lily pouvait entendre la voix d'Hermione trembler.

"T'es sure que ça va?" demanda Lily hésitante.

"Uh...ouais, c'est bon Lily."

"Ok. Bonne nuit," susurra Lily et Hermione pu entendre celle-ci rabattre sa couverture sur son lit.

"Bonne nuit." Soupira Hermione doucement. Elle leva sa main dans l'obscurité; la clarté de la lune entrait dans la pièce et elle pu apercevoir sa main trembler dans la lumière. _Je suis en train de trembler. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi?_

Elle trouva quelques morceaux de parchemins et les mirent de coté. Apres avoir fouillé sa male entièrement, elle sortit un cahier de celle-ci et referma cette dernière plus doucement qu'elle ne l'avait ouverte. Elle grimpa sur son lit et ferma les rideaux pour s'isoler. Avec sa baguette, elle éclaira l'obscurité et commença à écrire dans son journal frénétiquement.

_Janvier 1978_

_Je viens à l'instant d'embrasser le Professeur Lupin..._

Elle pinça sa plume entre ses lèvres et ferma ses yeux, sentant les tremblements s'atténuer tout doucement. Elle repensa au baiser qu'elle venait juste de recevoir.

_Oublie cette première partie. Je viens d'embrasser Remus Lupin..._

Elle sourit timidement, fermant les yeux de nouveau pour revivre ce moment une nouvelle fois – ou peut-être encore deux fois – ou alors _beaucoup_ d'autres fois.

_Et c'était transcendant. Ce fut exactement comme le disait les filles, Lavande et Parvati, le soir dans le dortoir. C'était – comment trouver un mot pour décrire ce genre de chose? Mes mains en tremblent encore et je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Que s'est-il passé? Qu'est-ce qui a fait que ce baiser soit si différent par rapport à ceux donnés par d'autres garçons – bon d'accord, par l_'autre_ garçon? Mon corps en est tout retourné et agité, mais c'était absolument fabuleux. C'est comme si j'étais légère, si légère que je pourrais m'envoler en sautant d'une falaise, et non tomber au fond du ravin pour m'aplatir comme une crêpe…_

_Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut bien dire? Est-ce que ce baiser va changer mon futur?_

Elle s'arrêta d'écrire. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas trop en dire non plus, au cas où ce journal était lu par une autre personne qu'elle, qu'arriverait-il alors?

_Je ne peux rien dire de plus, mais mon cœur se pose une multitude de question dont je n'ai pas encore la réponse. Quand tout cela a-t-il bien pu changer – depuis quand n'ai-je plus réponse à tout? Et c'est assez étrange, mais je m'en fous complètement. Oh, qu'est-ce que je ferais pour une pensive… Combien ma vie serait terrible si je repensais à ce moment, encore et encore… et encore?_

_Il se fait tard et je n'arriverais jamais à dormir si je devais décrire cette façon admirable qu'il a de m'embrasser... Qu'importe ce qui arrive ensuite, je suis éternellement reconnaissante à ma destiné juste pour ce baiser qui fut… parfait._

_Bonne nuit..._

**ET VOILA ! Ca c'est fait ! Ok j'ai mis un peu… bon ok beaucoup de temps à faire ce chapitre... Mais n'est-il pas merveilleux ? N'est-ce pas le rayon de soleil de votre journée morne et pluvieuse ??? Bon, j'en fais surement des tonnes, n'empêche que : HERMIONE A EMBRASSE REMUS !!!! Champagne !**

**Bizoux à tous**


End file.
